Wedding on Hate
by PrettyPrincessS
Summary: AU A wedding is usually the happy ending on every story, but for Kenshin and Kaoru, it is a painful beginning full of hate.
1. Chapter 1

Weddings on Hate

Hope you like it! Tell me what you think… =D

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters!

Kaoru Kamiya woke up to light knocks on her door, following a maid entering her room "Good morning ma'am, my Ladyship says breakfast shall be on the northern terrace today", Kaoru groaned in acknowledgement before opening her eyes in time to see the young maid pulling the large cream colored curtains and letting the sunshine pour on the vast and elegant bedroom.

Kaoru sat on her four posted bed and 2 more maids led her to the bathroom to start the daily routine of bathing and clothing their young mistress.

Every day since she could remember, Kaoru would wake up to two or more maids who dressed her with the appropriate corset, dress for the day, along with the necessary jewelry, hair accessories and shoes. Her day would usually follow with a family breakfast and continue with her daily lessons.

Kaoru walked the hall and down the stairs on a pale pink dress, the bodice embroidered with golden flowers and the long wide silk skirt barely covering the pretty 2-inch heeled white shoes, her hair was down only adorned by small white flowers and she was wearing a pearl necklace that glittered with the morning light. She reached the northern terrace and stepped out with a smile to greet her parents, she was received by a good morning from both her parents and took an empty seat, breakfast went by with little small talk and Lady Kamiya informing her daughter they would be receiving Lady Makimachi and her daughter later in the afternoon for tea to which Kaoru squealed in delight, not only because she would see her best friend, but because important visits meant her afternoon lessons would be cancelled. Lord Kamiya fondly congratulated his daughter on the improvement of her musical skills on the piano and complimented her on the excellence of her singing, he then excused himself to attend some business followed by Lady Kamiya who busied herself with ordering the kitchen staff and making sure everything was ready to welcome her guests, and Kaoru left the table when her Latin tutor was announced.

This particular day had come with two important surprises for Kaoru, the first, that her older brother, Sanosuke, would be coming back home from a long business trip that Lord Kamiya had sent him so he could learn about the family's large businesses. The other was delivered by her best friend Misao.

"Tell me Misao! What is it?" Kaoru asked her best friend, they'd left their mothers busy with gossip and embroidery while they took a walk through the extensive grounds belonging to Kaoru's estate.

Misao smiled, "I shall tell you, but only if you catch me first!" and she ran off laughing with Kaoru following closely. A few minutes later, both girls sat underneath one of the big trees on the Kamiya estate grounds panting and laughing

"Come on Misao, spill it" Kaoru said

"All right! Geez, you would think living with you Mother should teach you some patience!" Misao responded.

"Hey it's not like your Mother is any different from mine!" said Kaoru

Misao grinned and reached for the hidden pockets on the mint colored dress and took out a small cream envelope, Kaoru clapped her hands and squealed, understanding the meaning of Misao giving her the envelope "He's back" Misao nodded and responded "Yes, I got it from the cook just this morning, you will read it aloud wont you? I've been dying to read it!"

Kaoru frowned, "Well, assuming you're telling me the truth and you haven't actually read it yet" she told her friend, Misao's eyes widened and started tearing up dramatically, "How can you think that?" she asked miserably, Kaoru laughed, "Don't I always tell you everything? Of course I shall read it aloud!" it was only after Misao's smile reappeared that she started reading:

"My dearest Kaoru,

I have just arrived in town and sent the letter this morning to Misao's cook so it can be delivered to you as usual. Everything went well and I have some very important news to share with you but I would rather tell you in person, if you would do me the honor of seeing me today I shall be waiting at the usual place, usual time hoping to hold you again in my arms. Know that you are always on my mind and always will be,

With Love,

Soujiro"

Misao sighed dramatically, "He's so sweet Kaoru!" Kaoru smiled and clasped the small note to her heart, "Can you believe it's already been a year since I met him, Misao? I really miss him."

"So will you sneak out tonight?" asked Misao,

"Of course I will! I haven't seen him in almost 5 months! It will be hard with Sano on a business trip and no one watching out, but I don't care" replied Kaoru.

Kaoru and Soujiro had met in the town's festivities and immediately became close friends, inevitably they fell in love, but she was Lord Kamiya's precious daughter and he was a peasant, so when Kaoru's mother found out, she had forbidden her to see him, so they would sneak notes to each other through Misao and secretly saw each other on the white marbled kiosk at the far end of Kaoru´s estate, she would have eloped with him, but Soujiro wouldn't hear of having her and her family in disgrace because of him, so he joined the Army hoping to reach a high ranking position in order to have enough fortune and position to ask for her hand in marriage.

"Just be careful Kaoru", said Misao taking her friend's hand who returned the gesture with a smile. They were interrupted by their mothers who had decided to join them on the grounds for a walk, Kaoru hastily hid the note on the pockets of her pale pink dress.

"Kaoru, darling! I have a wonderful surprise!" Lady Kamiya said when they approached the girls, Kaoru looked at her mother expectantly, to which Lady Kamiya continued "I have just decided to throw a ball in honor of Sano's homecoming at the end of the week!" her announcement was received with cries of agreement from the other 3 ladies present.

"What a wonderful idea my dear! Inspired!" said Lady Makimachi and they all spent the rest of the afternoon planning the ball and giving ideas, they also made plans to visit Madame Kamatari's for costume-made exclusive ball gowns.

Kaoru carefully climbed down the all-too familiar balcony outside her room and once her feet touched the ground, she looked around and made sure there was no one before running through the grounds to reach the kiosk where she would finally see Soujiro, her white night gown flowing behind her as she moved swiftly, thankfully, there was a full moon so she was able to see where she was going.

Once she reached the kiosk, she climbed up the stairs and waited a few seconds until she saw a figure coming out the nearest bushes who she immediately recognized as Soujiro, she walked up to him and threw herself in his arms, Soujiro smiled and took a deep breath as he held his beloved,

"Kaoru, I've missed you so" he whispered into her hair, he pulled apart only to take her face in his hands and look into her eyes, those perfectly blue eyes that sparkled with emotion as they stared into his own darker blue eyes.

"I've missed you too, my love" she responded before he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. Once they broke apart, he took her hands and smiled, "So, how have you been, my darling?"

"Very good, only, a bit bored ever since you left and Sano wasn't around either, but he's arriving tomorrow and you're also back, so I'm very happy, now, tell me the news"

"What news?" Soujiro asked

"The important news you mentioned in your note! I want to know!"

"Oh! Those news… "

"Stop teasing me" she pouted and playfully smacked him in the chest

"Well then, "said Soujiro and took her hand, "I've been promoted to Captain"

Kaoru squealed, "That's wonderful! That way we can get married sooner! "

"Yes we can my love, we just have to be patient a little more" he replied before kissing her again.

There was a knock on the wooden door of a large study.

"Come in" said Lord Kenshin Himura behind his desk.

The tall figure of Aoshi Shinomori walked in "I have just received an invitation to a ball at Lord Kamiya's estate next Friday" stated Aoshi in his usual cold manner, "Shall I decline?"

Kenshin looked up to his friend and business partner before responding "No, Lord Kamiya is a powerful man and I've always wanted to meet him, could be good for business, besides, I hear Lady Kamiya throws the most magnificent balls, you might even have some fun"

" Fun? At a ball? With the highest society in town? I highly doubt it" responded Aoshi to which Kenshin shrugged and Aoshi left the study.

Kenshin remained seated behind his desk and smiled, he had only been in town for 3 days and had been invited to dine with 2 of the most important families. So far, everyone he had met in this town had made him feel welcome though he suspected that the fact that he was a single man of a very large fortune had a big part to play in the hospitality offered to him so far. In any case, he felt this trip had been a good idea and knew something good would be coming from it.

So, first chapter is finished, I don't actually have a specific place in which the story is set, let's just say western Europe on the early 1800's, so next chapter will be the one in which Kenshin and Kaoru meet! Please review and tell me what you think! Xoxo!


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding on Hate

Chapter 2

tell me what you think! suggestions or constructive criticism are more than welcome!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey clouds covered the sky and a light drizzle started to fall as Kaoru rode back to the stables on her family's estate. Her red riding outfit was soaked when she dismounted the white stallion and handed the reins to the stable boy, she then proceeded to take off her black riding gloves when a familiar voice made her turn around.

"Hi missy, miss me?"

"Sano!" she said and moved to hug her brother but he held a hand in front of him.

"You're gonna get me all wet, stay away from me" he said with a grin, "I know you can hardly live without me, but this is a new suit!"

"Shut up you rooster!" Kaoru replied and moved putting her arms around him smiling, Sano complied and returned the embrace.

"So I guess you missed me too" he grinned.

"Well not really," she replied playfully, "but I'm glad you're back"

"Mother told me she was throwing a ball for me" he said while they both walked together to the mansion, "I can't wait, and since I just got back, I'm the novelty in town and all the girls will want me to tell them about my travels and adventures"

Kaoru smirked "Don't count on it, who would want to get near a rooster like you? Besides, I hear there are two newcomers, apparently very wealthy and single"

"You underestimate my charms little sister" he chuckled, "Anyway, who are the newcomers?"

"A Lord Kenshin Himura and a Mr. Aoshi Shinomori" replied Kaoru, "from what I've heard, they're business partners and they'll be here for a couple of months, I haven't met them though"

"Don't worry little sis, I'm sure Mother will introduce you and try to marry you off to one of them"

Kaoru groaned "As if I would ever marry any of the gentlemen Mother tries to match me to" she sighed, "that's what happens for being an only child"

"Hey! So what am I?" protested Sano indignantly

"You… you're our pet!" Kaoru replied and ruffled his hair before laughing and looking at her brother.

"You are going to pay for that" he replied with a mischievous grin, Kaoru squeaked and started running, Sano close behind her. They ran into the house and Sano chased Kaoru around the dining table, both laughing.

"Don't forget darling sis, I happen to know you are very ticklish" he said evilly to which Kaoru stuck out her tongue and continued her escape from the dining room, to the Grand Hall and to the stairs, her long red skirt however, as much as it was comfortable for riding, prevented her from running fast and Sano was able to catch up to her. Kaoru screamed/laughed as she was tumbled to the floor and Sano started tickling her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Kamiya stood at the top of the stairs with a stern look on her face. Sano stopped torturing his sister and stood up, helping Kaoru up as well. Lady Kamiya continued "You are behaving like children! Where are your manners? I did not raise you two so you can go running around breaking things"

Sano bowed his head, "Sorry Mother, but Kaoru started it, she called me a pet" he looked very much like a 10-year old at that moment.

"Well then, if you don't like being called a pet, I would suggest you stop acting like one!" was Lady Kamiya's answer. Kaoru giggled, but then realized her mistake as her mother directed her attention to her "Kaoru, go to your room immediately and get out of those wet clothes, it won't do if you catch a cold, and get ready to leave, we're going to Madame Kamatari's atelier"

"Yes Mother" replied Kaoru as she climbed up the stairs, once she reached the top, she looked back at Sano and stuck out her tongue again before walking rapidly to her room. Yes, she had missed her older brother very much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now honey, please try not to move, otherwise I shall pinch you" said Kamatari while fitting Kaoru on her blue turquoise ball gown and holding pieces of silk and lace with pins.

"Sorry Madame Kamatari" replied Kaoru trying to hold as still as possible.

Lady Kamiya had already been fitted into a magnificent silver gown and was sitting in front of her daughter giving her opinion on the dress "Perhaps a little bit more lace over there would give a more feminine effect, don't you think Madame?"

"It would Your Ladyship, but I'm afraid it might hide a bit of your daughter's beautiful figure" replied Kamatari.

"Mmm… what if we tighten the corset?" asked Lady Kamiya

"Tighten the corset? Mother, are you out of your mind? I can scarcely breathe as it is!" Kaoru quickly replied as her eyes widened in an almost comical way "Do you want to kill me?"

"Well, I suppose we don't need more lace" sighed Kaoru's mother, "Darling, I just want you to look your best tomorrow, you know Lord Himura has accepted the invitation and I want him to notice you"

"Please Mother, when will you understand I have no interest in being noticed by a conceited, self-centered Lord whose sole conversation will consist on his wealth and power? Ouch!" Kaoru winced as Kamatari accidentally pinched her with a pin.

"Kaoru, you're almost twenty years old, you have already rejected three offers of marriage, I'm worried about you, I don't want you to end up an old maid, which at the rate you're going, you most probably will, regardless of your beauty" Lady Kamiya was now standing and pacing around the elegant atelier.

"Honey, your mother is right, you need to find a husband and she is doing her best to get you the best one. Plus, I've seen Lord Himura, he is gorgeous, and he is also very amiable" said Madame Kamatari

"Well then Madame, why don't you marry him?" Kaoru smiled.

Kamatari laughed "Honey, you know I would if I could, but as it is, I would be content knowing you will be the most stunningly beautiful girl at the ball tomorrow with this dress".

Lady Kamiya sighed, "I really hope so".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin had woken up early and left with Aoshi to several business meetings in the hopes of finding potential buyers and traders for the goods their lands provided. The meetings had gone very well and they had managed to expand their business which meant more jobs would be available to the peasants that lived in their lands.

After the successful meetings, they rode back to Kenshin's mansion through town. It was a large and busy place, not one of the biggest cities in the country, but it was an important town, the streets were crowded with carriages and people passing through going about their business, Kenshin and Aoshi were one of the few gentlemen riding. Even though they had arrived five days ago, many people greeted them on the streets.

As they were passing through one of the busiest streets, Kenshin's attention was directed towards Madame Kamatari's atelier across the street where two ladies were exiting the place. The first one that came out was a tall, elegant woman wearing a soft yellow dress, she had black hair and carried herself with grace and superiority, however, it was the girl that followed her that caught his attention, dressed in a sky blue dress, she was also graceful and elegant and had the same raven black hair, her eyes were the deepest and most beautiful blue he had ever seen, even from afar, he noticed her flawless pale ivory skin, but what caught his attention the most was her smile, she was smiling back at Madame Kamatari and waving as she got in the carriage with the other lady. All in all, she was the most breathtaking beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on. He halted the horse and called out to his best friend.

"Aoshi, who is that lady?" he asked Aoshi.

Aoshi followed his gaze to the moving carriage where the two ladies rode. He caught a glimpse of Kaoru and her mother through the carriage window. "That is the Lady Kamiya and her daughter, lady Kaoru Kamiya".

Kenshin stared after the carriage, "Kaoru Kamiya" he repeated and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General, Lady Kamiya is here to see you" announced a tall butler.

General Hajime Saito lighted a cigarette "Send her in", he replied and stood to greet his guest. The butler vanished from sight and reappeared a few moments later followed by the tall and elegant Lady Kamiya, she entered the room and the door was closed behind her.

"General" she said.

"Your Ladyship, always a pleasure, can I offer you something to drink?" replied Saito

"No thank you General"

"Do be seated My Lady"

Lady Kamiya moved toward the closest chair and sat down gracefully, Saito sat down on a chair in front of her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, my Lady?"

"General, I come to you because there is a delicate situation involving the family and I need your help" Lady Kamiya was a proud woman and not the type to usually ask favors which surprised Saito and ignited his curiosity.

"When it comes to the family, my Lady, there is no one better than myself to take care of any situation" he replied with no hint of his previous surprise.

"I know General, that is why I have come to you. Do you remember the recent affair about my daughter's infatuation to a foot soldier?" Saito nodded and she continued, "Well, it's not over, she has been sneaking out at night to see him and it is turning into a very serious matter, since she refuses to consider any other prospects for a respectable marriage and I am afraid she might plan to elope, and you can only imagine how damaging that would be for the family".

Saito's wife, Tokio was Kaoru's cousin and they had been introduced by Lady Kamiya, and having their families so intimately connected, an elopement would dishonor and ruin them.

Saito was silent for a moment and the only sound in the dimly lit parlor was that of Saito lighting yet another cigarette.

"What's the boy's name?" he finally asked.

"Soujiro Seta"

"Hm, I have actually just promoted him to Captain, he is a good soldier." He stood silent for another moment before continuing, "It's better you do not know my methods, Your Ladyship, but expect this problem to be solved in a few days, do not worry and enjoy your ball".

Lady Kamiya smiled, "Oh, I plan to"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Kenshin and Kaoru didn't exactly meet, but they will next chapter, =D so all I can promise for this story is a lot of twists and drama, there's also gonna be war, and I have a lot of ideas planned for this story so just tell me if you want me continue! Also, thanx for the people who reviewed, it really meant a lot to me!

XoXo


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding on Hate

Chapter 3

...

The preparations for the ball at the Kamiya estate had taken most of the day and by the time they were done, the ball room looked spectacular, adorned with lights and flowers, most of the musicians had arrived and were setting up near the dance floor. One whole side of the room had big crystal doors opening to a magnificent garden with stone fountains and white blossoms. Everything was ready and the guests would be arriving soon.

The first to arrive were the widow, Lady Makimachi and her daughter, Lady Misao. After they both greeted Lord and Lady Kamiya and Sano, Misao inquired after her best friend.

"She's upstairs in her room getting ready" responded Lady Kamiya. Misao nodded and excused herself curtsying. She walked towards the stairs admiring the grandeur of the decorations, the mansion looked even more elegant than ever. She stopped in front of Kaoru's door and knocked,

"Who is it?" came Kaoru's voice from within

"Your beautiful and amazing best friend" replied Misao

There was a low chuckle before Kaoru responded "Come in Misao"

Misao opened the door and stepped into the room, walking towards her friend. "Everything is ready and the rest of the guests should be arriving soon, have you seen the ball room already? It's breathtaking! I mean, I know your Mother is known for having the best balls around, but she has surpassed herself! She must be desperate to marry you off…"

Kaoru gave Misao a pained smile as one of the maids tightened her corset, her hair was done in elaborate glossy curls that reached below her waist and small, blue flower shaped crystals were braided throughout her hair enhancing the sparkle in her sapphire blue eyes. She had a very small amount of make-up and her full lips were painted a soft pink color.

"Yes, she is desperate to get me married" Kaoru replied with a sigh

"I've heard the newcomers are really good looking, aren't you curious? I've also heard they're really nice, oohh, I really want to meet them, isn't it exciting they're coming to the ball?"

"No Misao, I am not curious or remotely interested in meeting another stuck-up Lord"

The maid working on Kaoru's corset had already finished tying it up and was now about to get her in the ball gown, Kaoru raised her arms over her head so that it would be easier for the maids to fit her in the dress. Meanwhile, Misao was still blabbering about how Kaoru was no fun and there was no harm in admiring a handsome man even If he was a Lord.

By the time the maids were done, Kaoru turned around to face her best friend, "So, what do you think?"

"Kaoru, you look amazing!" Misao clasped her hands together in delight

"So do you Misao" replied Kaoru with a smile when she saw her best friend in a pink ball gown with white lace and white embroidered flowers.

"I think I can hear carriages approaching! Let's go downstairs!" said Misao, taking Kaoru's hand and pulling her towards the stairs enthusiastically.

...

While the guests were arriving at the Kamiya ball, General Hajime Saito was riding through a less respectable part of town known for its brothels and night-life. He stopped at a wooden building and knocked, after a few seconds an elderly woman opened the door.

"I'm here to speak with Miss Yumi." Saito told the grey-haired woman who nodded and gestured for him to come inside. She led him through a dark hallway and up a staircase which creaked with every step they took, they continued through another hallway, except this one had better illumination. At the end of the hall she opened a door.

"A gentleman for you, Miss" declared the elder woman before turning to Saito, giving him a small curtsy and walking back the hallway.

The woman inside the room stood up and walked to the door eyeing Saito, "To what do I owe the great honor of a visit from the great General Hajime Saito?" she said mockingly.

Saito merely lit a cigarette and smirked, "Yumi, it's been a long time."

"It has" she responded, "but you still haven't answered my question, what do you want?"

"I have information that may interest you."

"Well then, by all means General, come in and take a seat" said Yumi with a smile and closing the door after Saito.

...

The carriage was silent as the two occupants were immersed in their own thoughts. Kenshin was curious about the Lady Kaoru, ever since he'd seen her outside of Madame Kamatari's atelier, he had been mesmerized by her beautiful face, especially her eyes. Of course, he'd heard rumors about her being a local beauty, but he had also heard she had already turned down many suitors.

As the carriage stopped at the front of the mansion on the Kamiya estate, Aoshi turned to look at Kenshin.

"I hope this evening won't be a waste of my time."

Kenshin smiled, "Oh, I think it will be a rather productive evening."

Aoshi snorted, "You're only saying that because you're interested in Lord Kamiya's daughter." And with that, the carriage door was opened and they both got out.

There were many guests arriving, Kenshin noticed as he gave one glance around him and walked up to the entrance doors alongside Aoshi.

Once inside, Kenshin recognized the Lady Kamiya greeting her guests, at her side he saw a tall imposing man whom he suspected was Lord Kamiya, and at her left, he was pleased to see the Lady Kaoru greeting the guests as well, at Kaoru's side was a young man, whom he supposed was the eldest son, the Lord Sanosuke. Both Aoshi and Kenshin approached the noble family and Kenshin spoke first addressing the Lord Kamiya.

"Lord Koshijiro Kamiya, an honor to meet you at last" Kenshin said.

"Ah, you must be the Lord Kenshin Himura, I have heard a lot about you from your uncle, it is indeed a pleasure to be meeting you" responded Lord Kamiya with a kind smile, he then turned to Aoshi, "and you must be Aoshi Shinomori, also a pleasure" Aoshi bowed in return before Lord Kamiya continued, "Allow me to introduce my family; this is my wife, the Lady Kamiya, my eldest son, Lord Sanosuke and my daughter, Lady Kaoru" they each bowed and curtsied as they were introduced.

It was at that moment that Kaoru looked up to see the gentlemen who had been subject to the town's gossip for several days now. She saw the tall dark haired Aoshi and the Lord Kenshin, but it was the latter that caught her attention. 'Madame Kamatari was right, he is gorgeous', Kaoru thought and immediately shook off the thought, 'I've never seen such eyes before', in fact they were the deepest and most beautiful shade of violet she had ever encountered, and his red hair made him stand out above every man in the grand ball room, he also had an air of power and strength surrounding him. 'Stop it Kaoru' she scolded herself and focused her attention on her father.

It was Lady Kamiya who spoke up next, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance gentlemen," she smiled and continued, "I do hope you are fond of dancing"

"I am indeed very fond of dancing your Ladyship," Kenshin ignored the look on Aoshi's face, and if his friend had been an expressive person he was sure to have rolled his eyes, "and if the Lady Kaoru isn't otherwise engaged, I would like to claim the first dance of the evening."

Kaoru looked up startled, she knew if she refused he would be humiliated in front of her whole family and the guests that surrounded them, however, she felt no inclination to dancing with a Lord she just met, but since she was not a cruel person, she answered "It would be an honor, my Lord" she replied with her practiced fake smile.

"Lovely!" Lady Kamiya squealed in delight, "Well, gentlemen enjoy your evening!"

Kenshin bowed in return, an amused smile on his lips, and entered with Aoshi to the ball room, still ignoring the taller man's look, leaving Kaoru and her family greeting the rest of the guests.

...

"Dearest Kaoru,

I know it has been two days since I last saw you, however, I miss you and long to hold you in my arms again. Your presence is something I now need in order to live, and your love is what keeps me going every day, the thought of sharing our life one day and having a family of our own is what my heart craves most. I shall be waiting for you tomorrow at our usual place, usual time. I love you,

Soujiro."

Soujiro Seta finished writing the small note. 'Kaoru, just a few more years and we will be together' he thought as he set out to find Misao's maid who would give her the note in order for Kaoru to receive it.

...

Kaoru walked through the crowded ball room, she smiled to the guests she was acquainted with and greeted the ones who approached her. She grinned as she caught sight of Misao talking with Mrs. Saito, well, knowing Misao, more like babbling, she made her way to them and just as she reached them, she took a glass of wine from a passing waiter.

"Tokio, so glad you could come" said Kaoru and seeped her wine.

"Kaoru dear, you know I never miss one of my aunt's balls, they are so entertaining and I get a chance to see you" replied the beautiful woman.

"But, should you be going out? I mean, so far in your pregnancy?" Misao asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry Misao, I'm not an invalid, as long as I don't dance everything will be fine."

"I don't see the General, Tokio, did you leave him at home?" Kaoru asked while looking around.

"He had some business to deal with but will arrive later"

"I don't know why, but the thought of the General dealing with business is kind of scary" said Misao to which Tokio merely laughed and turned to Kaoru who nodded in agreement.

"Kaoru, I hear your first dance is already spoken for" Tokio asked.

Kaoru sighed, "Yes, to that Lord Himura, he asked me in front of my family and I couldn't refuse".

Misao beamed, "but he's so handsome Kaoru! It wouldn't hurt to dance with him, and he's coming this way" Kaoru turned to see the red haired lord approaching them followed closely by his tall friend.

"Lord Himura, Mr. Shinomori" Kaoru said acknowledging their presence, "allow me to introduce the Lady Misao Makimachi and Mrs. Tokio Saito", the gentlemen bowed and the ladies curtsied as they were introduced. Kaoru did not miss the sparkle in Misao's eyes as she gazed upon Aoshi Shinomori.

"Mr. Shinomori, I understand your friend has asked Kaoru to dance, so I believe it would be a good idea if you asked me to dance." Misao stated confidently.

"It would be a good idea, Lady Makimachi had you not suggested it first, now the element of surprise will be lost if I asked you." Aoshi replied smoothly. Kenshin's eyes widened to comical proportions, was Aoshi flirting? Well not what a normal person could call flirting, but this was Aoshi Shinomori.

"I shall act surprised, my Lord" Misao was now smiling.

"I am not a Lord."

"I know" Misao's smile widened.

"Lady Makimachi, would you like to dance with me?"

"It's Misao, and yes, it would be my pleasure."

Tokio spoke up then, "If you'll excuse me"

And to Kaoru's surprise, Kenshin said, "It was a pleasure seeing you again"

Tokio simply nodded and walked to where Lady Kamiya and Lady Makimachi were standing.

"You've met her before?" Kaoru asked Kenshin.

"Yes, I have, she and her husband invited me to dine with them a few days ago, the General and I know each other from the war. I understand you are related to them?" was Kenshin's response.

"Tokio is my cousin" said Kaoru.

At that moment, the musicians started to play, indicating the beginning of the dance. Kenshin offered his arm and Kaoru reluctantly took it since she had promised him the first dance. They walked to dance floor, followed closely by Aoshi and Misao and started waltzing.

Kenshin broke the silence first, "Your friend seems to be a very enthusiastic girl."

Kaoru laughed as she glanced to see Misao dancing with Aoshi, "Enthusiastic is an understatement, Lord Himura."

"I see." Was all he answered, he wanted to know everything about her, every detail that made her so fascinating, but for some reason, he could not bring himself to ask her the many questions he wanted, so instead, he stayed silent, relishing the feel of her dancing in his arms.

They danced in silence for a while until Kaoru spoke. "Are you always this serious, Lord Himura?"

"Not really my Lady. How would you respond if I confess the fact that you are making me feel very nervous?"

Kaoru laughed once again, "I would say you were teasing me, my Lord".

It was now Kenshin's turn to laugh, "In that case, you are not taking me seriously, Lady".

At the other side of the ball room, Lady Kamiya was watching her daughter smiling while dancing with the red haired man. A tall man stepped in front of her and bowed, "Lady Kamiya".

"General" she greeted, "I hope you've made progress with our little problem."

"It's being taken care of my Lady." Saitou answered.

"Good."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must find my wife". He bowed again and walked away from the elegant woman.

….

Soujiro returned to his small room after a long night of finding and handing Misao's maid the note directed to Kaoru. The moment he opened the door, he knew something was wrong, there were about five soldiers waiting for him.

"Captain Seta?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yes?" Soujiro answered.

"Sir, you are hereby arrested by treason against His Majesty." The same soldier said while placing heavy handcuffs around Soujiro's wrists.

"Treason? What are you talking about? I have not been involved in any kind of treason lately." He replied indignantly.

"I am sorry sir, those are or orders."

And with that, Soujiro Seta was taken into custody.

…..

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy lately! But I already have planned out next chapter =D, I really hope you enjoyed this one

caseyedith: Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorite books, and I guess it is some sort of an inspiration, but not completely =D

nma5: Thanx so much for your reviews! I really like reading them and don't worry I don't have a big war planned or anything, just part of the drama but I don't think it will take many chapters.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Please review and again, tell me what you think! XoXo


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding on Hate

Chapter 4

…..

Kaoru thought about the ball's events as she rode alone in the elegant carriage towards the Makimachi mansion. She felt somewhat guilty for spending most of the night in the company of the Lord Himura, having an interesting conversation with him had been so easy and he made her laugh as well. Not many people, aside from her family and Misao, were able to make her laugh the way he had. And even after she'd hinted that she was not interested in any kind of romantic relationship with the gentleman, he had continued his attentions in a more guarded way, and Kaoru found they were not unwelcome.

As the carriage stopped when it reached the mansion, Kaoru came to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong in befriending a handsome gentleman. What she felt for Soujiro was love and there was no way she could ever love a man the way she loved him.

Thomas, the grey-haired butler in the Makimachi mansion escorted her to a large drawing room. "My lady shall join you shortly, Madam. Can I offer you anything?" he asked.

"Tea would be lovely." Kaoru answered.

"Right away Ma'am."

"Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Within seconds, a grinning Misao stepped in the room and greeted her best friend with an accustomed kiss on both cheeks.

"Kaoru, I still feel myself in dreamland! The ball last night was simply, amazing!" Misao stated as cheerfully as ever.

Kaoru smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, especially the part where you danced with Mr. Shinomori for hours and then disappeared from the ball room. Where did you two go to?"

"We went for a walk on that beautiful garden of yours. I would have liked to talk to him about planning our wedding but I didn´t want him to question my sanity."

Kaoru laughed, "He didn't actually propose after only just meeting you, did he?" she asked playfully.

"Not yet. It would have been awfully romantic, don't you think? Anyway, it won't be long until he realizes we were made for each other." Misao paused, "And what about you? You seemed to be enjoying yourself a great deal with the Lord Himura" Misao continued with a mischevious smile, "Are you actually considering someone other than your adorable soldier?"

Kaoru snorted, "Don´t be ridiculous, Misao. You know Soujiro and I are perfectly serious about getting married and completely in love with each other. I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

Misao nodded to Thomas as he brought tea for the ladies, and then, remembering something spoke again, "And speaking about that dashing soldier of yours, I have another note for you, he delivered it last night while we were at the ball."

Misao handed Kaoru the note and waited until her raven-haired friend read it and watched her tuck it in her small purse. "Well?" Misao asked impatiently.

"He wants to see me today." Kaoru answered after a moment.

"You don't look very excited."

"I am. It's just that, I'm afraid."

Misao frowned, "Afraid of what?"

Kaoru's eyes saddened before they were lowered, "I know it might not be reasonable, but what if he has to leave again? After all, he's been promoted to Captain, I'm afraid he'll be sent away and for a longer period of time. I don't think my heart can take it if I have to say goodbye again."

Misao stood and went to sit next to her friend, taking Kaoru's hands in hers, "Kaoru, you knew it would always be difficult when you fell in love with Soujiro. And still, you've weathered the hard times with such strength that any man would be envious. Do not give up, Kaoru."

Kaoru slowly looked up and smiled gratefully at Misao, a lone teat rolling down her cheek.

"Thank you Misao, you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"And the most beautiful, of course."

They both snickered before Kaoru looked at her delicate gold watch. "Oh dear, I have to go. Father invited Lord Himura to lunch and Mother wants me home early to choose the dress I shall be wearing, you know how she is."

"Indeed. Well, I just have one more piece of advice. Keep your options open, Kaoru. Nothing is written in stone and things are not always what they seem." Misao then hugged her best friend.

"Thank you, Misao." Kaoru replied as she returned the embrace.

…...

General Saito sat behind a large desk full of papers. He was going through several reports regarding a fast growing rebellion that could lead to another civil war. He lit a cigarette as he read the names of the men involved in the rebellion. He'd known several of those men to be part of a group called the Juppongatana, a group that had openly opposed the King and responsible for taking many innocent lives in the process. He suspected who the leader was but did not have enough proof in order to execute a punishment, and all he could do was keep him behind bars. Saito finished his cigarette and took out another one, before he was able to light it, the door was opened and two soldiers came in escorting the newest prisoner inside the General's office.

Saito lit up the cigarette and stared at the young man for a moment, until the brown haired prisoner spoke.

"General Saito" Soujiro acknowledged his commanding officer.

"Captain Seta"

"Sir, I would like to know the reason that caused your men to arrest me." Soujiro asked politely.

"Certainly Captain, after all, you have the right to know. You see, your name was linked to a traitorous organization that has been causing turmoil all over the country."

"I assure you General, I am not part of any such group. What I am is loyal to our King."

"Unfortunately, there is no evidence to support your words, and with the country in its current state, we cannot afford to have possible traitors free on the streets. That being the case, you shall remain imprisoned while the investigation continues. Take him away." Saito's words were final as the soldiers took the confused Soujiro to a dark cell. The metal bars opened and he was thrown inside, looking up, he was able to see the figure of a tall man standing up and offering his hand to help him stand.

"So you are Captain Soujiro Seta." Said the man.

"I am. How do you know my name?" Soujiro asked.

"It is my business to know. I approved the General's request to make you Captain."

"Colonel Shishio?" inquired Soujiro, his expression betraying his confusion.

…...

As Kaoru suspected, the moment she returned home, her mother had immediately taken to finding a suitable dress for her to welcome the Lord Himura. When the read-haired man arrived at the Estate, she was ready with a soft lavender dress adorned with a pearl necklace and matching earrings.

"Good afternoon, Lord Himura. Welcome back at our home" Kaoru said as she joined her family and their guest at the table, an easy smile on her face as she greeted him.

"Lady Kaoru, good afternoon to you, it is a pleasure to see you again so soon." Kenshin replied taking her hand and kissing it.

They all sat down and the first course was served.

"I trust you are well rested after last night's party" said Kaoru's father, who was sitting at the head of the table.

"I am sir, and might I congratulate you on the success of the party." Kenshin replied smoothly.

Lady Kamiya smiled and took her opportunity to address their guest. "That is kind of you to say so, Lord Himura, I do hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Immensely, Madam, thank you."

"And for how long are you planning to stay in town, Lord Himura?" Kaoru asked. The first course was now being served.

Kenshin looked up to her and answered, "It all depends on business, perhaps two months."

Lady Kamiya watched the interaction and smiled, "Well then, Lord Himura, hopefully, you might be able to stay longer than that."

"I hope so your Ladyship." said Kenshin.

The rest of the meal went by amiably and in easy conversation by the members of the Kamiya family and their read headed guest. Once they left the table, Kaoru excused herself to take a walk through the gardens. Kenshin offered her company and Kaoru gladly accepted.

"Father likes you. He has never invited anyone to ride with him before." Kaoru told him while walking side by side.

"I'm glad to hear it. I really admire your father." Kenshin replied.

"I am proud to say there are few people who would not admire him." Kaoru paused before continuing, "I hope one day to be as strong, honorable and kind as he is."

Kenshin stared for a short moment. "I'm sure you already are, my Lady."

"You're not how I thought you would be, Lord Himura" Kaoru told him, sapphire eyes staring directly into amethyst.

"How so?" Kenshin responded with a tinge of amusement.

"In all honesty, I would have to say I imagined you proud and arrogant, with no consideration to other people's feelings."

Kenshin laughed. "Madam, I appreciate your honesty. However, pride and arrogance are impossible to acquire being raised by my Uncle."

"Oh?"

"He excels in pointing out people's flaws, especially mine. I suppose it is his way of showing his appreciation."

Kaoru nodded but her face still showed curiosity, so she asked, "Was it hard being raised by your Uncle?"

Kenshin thought a moment his answer, "It was definitely hard, but I shall always be grateful. He took me in without question when I was 10 years old, after my parents died. As he had no children of his own, he taught me his sword technique and made me his heir. He was hard on me, but it made me strong."

"So you know how to handle a sword?" Kaoru asked genuinely surprised.

"I do. That's why I carry a sword." Kenshin answered as if stating the obvious.

"But you see, most noble men like to carry swords as a fashion trend but do not use them. They do not like to get their hands dirty." Kaoru explained and continued, "I find it utterly ridiculous."

"Indeed. You seem to be interested in the subject of swordplay, my Lady." Kenshin stated, not missing the sparkle in her eyes while she talked about swords and her views.

"I am. My father taught me how to use a sword when I was very young. But my classes had to cease due to my mother thinking it was unbefitting a Lady. In any case, I know how to defend myself." Kaoru said proudly.

"I believe, my Lady, it is now my turn to say; you are definitely not what I expected from the Lord Kamiya's daughter."

Kaoru laughed, "I hope you meant that as a compliment."

Kenshin smiled, "Of course I did, my Lady."

As they continued their walk through the gardens, Kaoru felt sure she made a good friend in the Lord Himura. What she was not aware of, was that as they continued chatting and spending time together, the redhead's admiration for her was rapidly increasing and his thoughts went far from a mere friendship.

…...

That same night, Kaoru sneaked out of her room through the balcony to the spot where she usually met with Soujiro. Surprisingly, he was not there.

'That's odd', she thought, 'he's usually waiting for me when I get here.'

She waited for a few hours but he never showed up. Finally, confused and worried, she went back to her room and fell into a troubled sleep.

…...

Kaoru woke up the next day feeling tired since she had not been able to sleep well. She had been plagued by nightmares all night.

As the day passed, she found it difficult to concentrate on her lessons, her mind going through several explanations as to why her Soujiro had not appeared last night. Not only was she worried, but doubt was also consuming her every thought.

"My Lady, if you could play that piece one last time. This time, I want you to sing the lyrics as well." She heard her music tutor.

"Yes, of course." She replied.

As her fingers started moving over the pianoforte's keyboards, the music sweet and slow, there was a knock at the door and the Lady Kamiya entered the room.

"Kaoru dear, I need you to come with me." Lady Kamiya said with authority.

Kaoru got up and excused herself politely following her mother to the drawing room near the mansion's main entrance. There was a young woman waiting inside, dressed in a simple cotton dress, the kind working class women wore, simple and comfortable. As Kaoru got near she saw the woman was very beautiful, but her features were full of pain and there were dark circles under her eyes. The eyes were also red and puffy, evidence of long hours of crying.

Lady Kamiya gestured her daughter to sit opposite the unknown woman.

"So, you really are as beautiful as he said." The sad looking woman said in a low voice as she looked at Kaoru. "Pardon my manners, my Lady. Coming here was very hard and humiliating."

"I don't understand. Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"My name is Yumi. Mrs. Yumi Seta. Soujiro is my husband."

"I beg your pardon?" Kaoru was sure she heard wrong. She felt her mother's hand closing in on hers.

"I married Soujiro Seta three years ago. We were very in love back then. A year later, we were blessed with a beautiful baby boy. We called him Tenshi, he is our angel. We moved to this town in hopes of Soujiro finding a better job so our son could have a better future and he joined the King's Army. Soon after I realized he was very distant with me. He was very secretive and disappeared in odd hours of the night." Yumi paused and Kaoru took the opportunity to speak.

"But there must be a mistake! It must be another Soujiro Seta you are talking about! My Soujiro is unmarried, we-we're gonna get married someday" Kaoru choked the last words and her eyes were filled with unshed tears threatening to come out any second.

"I wish it were a different Soujiro, my Lady," Yumi continued, "but I'm afraid that is not the case, last night-last night I found where he was hiding the love notes from a certain Kaoru, and after reading them, I knew it was you, the great Lady Kaoru Kamiya my husband had fallen in love with." When Kaoru answered nothing, she continued, "I confronted him, last night and he confessed everything. We decided to move back to my parent's farm in order to save our marriage and for the sake of our son, Tenshi. He has promised me he will never see you again, however, I knew you deserved an explanation and I wanted to ask you not to see him again. Please, my Lady, my son is only two years old."

Kaoru was holding back the tears and feeling the room revolve around her, she squeezed her mother's hand tightly as she managed to speak, "Mrs. Seta, I promise for your sake and your son's I will not consent to seeing Soujiro again. I-I'm very sorry my foolishness and naivety have caused so much trouble in your marriage. If you'll excuse, I shall retire now."

Kaoru attempted to stand up and had to be assisted by her mother to walk out the room, then everything went black as she collapsed in her mother's arms.

…...

Sorry it took so long to update! It was my birthday last week on the 29th of july and I had to plan my party! It was amazing! It was a themed party and it took me about 1 month to organize the whole thing and hiring the bartenders and looking for a place and decorations and finding a dress was a nightmare, but I got this amazing chanel vintage cocktail dress, which went great with my "Hollywood Glam" theme! Thankfully, the party was a hit and I had a great birthday! =D Anyway, that's the reason I could noty update sooner. Please review and tell me what you think, if you want the story to move at a faster pace or just any suggestions are welcome! btw I don't have a name for Kaoru's mom, I really went through all the information I could but I couldn't find a name for Kaoru's mother, and I really need a name for her since she has a ig part to play on the story and I can't refer to her as Lady Kamiya all the time! =D so please review and if you have any suggestions for the Lady Kamiya's name let me know! XoXo


	5. Chapter 5

Wedding on Hate

Chapter 5

I decided on Lady Kamiya's name to be Kameko, thanks to nma5. I really liked that name, strong and elegant. =D Thanks everyone for your suggestions! I know it took forever to update and I'm sorry but I'm back at school and I've been really busy with homework and such. Plus, it was my bf's birthday and she asked me to organize her party.

Btw, Kenshin and Kaoru will hate each other once they get married, something will happen on their wedding day... =S…I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! XoXo

…..

Kaoru lay on her large bed trying to fight back tears. 'I will not cry. I promised myself I would not cry ' , she thought and desperately closed her eyes to avoid the tears that were threatening to come out. It was hard for her to accept how in a few short minutes, all her hopes and dreams for the future had been crushed so easily.

Darkness surrounded and seemed to suffocate the raven haired girl as she struggled to forget the betrayal from the man she deeply loved. However, her mind treacherously replayed moments they had spent together laughing, enjoying each other's company..

Three days had passed since she learned of Soujiro's family, but it felt like weeks to Kaoru, in which time she had not left her room. She had refused to talk to anyone. Misao visited her everyday but her condition was still the same. She glanced and looked at the flowers the Lord Himura had sent her but even their wild beauty could not lift her spirits.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Kaoru? May I come in?" Kaoru sat up, surprised to hear that voice. The door opened and her father stepped in the room.

"Father, what are you doing here? What about your business trip?" Kaoru asked.

Koshijiro walked to her daughter and sat down beside her. "Your mother told me what happened and I rushed back home."

Kaoru was silent and kept her gaze in her lap.

"Princess, I know you're hurting and I can't begin to comprehend the pain you are feeling right now. But I want you to know, it will pass. Meanwhile, I want you to cry and once you're done, you will continue with your life and not look back." Koshijiro stated and gently lifted Kaoru's chin. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Daddy…"she whispered and hugged her father burying her face in his chest, the tears she had been holding back streaming down freely as she started crying. "It really hurts" she managed to say in between sobs.

Koshijiro placed his arms around his daughter letting her cry.

"I know princess, I know" Koshijiro said stroking his daughter's head.

Kaoru continued to cry in her father's arms. No more words were needed. Her father's mere presence was enough to soothe and reassure her, if only for a moment.

…..

The Kamiya estate was as grand as ever, but there was still something different when the Lord Kenshin Himura arrived. The butler greeted him politely but there was a certain sadness when he entered through the main doors.

"Ah, Lord Himura. So good of you to come!" exclaimed the Lady Kameko Kamiya holding out her hand for the newly arrived Lord.

"Lady Kamiya," Kenshin bowed, taking the Lady's hand and kissing it, "I come to inquire after the Lady Kaoru. Has her health improved?"

"I'm afraid not, my Lord. But my husband has just returned this morning and I believe his presence will help my daughter get better." Lady Kamiya gestured for Kenshi to have a seat. No one outside the family knew the real reason for Kaoru's condition, the Lady Kamiya had made sure everyone thought her daughter was ill.

Kenshin held out a bouquet of flowers before he sat down. "I brought the Lady Kaoru more flowers. I know she really likes wild flowers."

Kameko took the bouquet, "I'm sure she will like them, thank you, Lord Himura."

…

Days passed and Lady Kaoru's health had definitely improved. She was still a bit weak and her bright smile had not been seen in a long time. It was one of those days that Kaoru received yet another visit from the concerned Lord Himura, and she decided to greet him personally.

"Lord Himura, thank you very much for calling." Said Kaoru gracefully as she extended her right hand, Kenshin took her hand and kissed it.

"My Lady, I hope you're feeling better." Kenshin couldn't help but notice how pale Kaoru looked. There were dark circles under her eyes he had never seen before and she looked thinner. The sparkle in her sapphire eyes and glow were also missing.

"I am, thank you. Although I haven't seen the gardens in a while now, would you mind accompanying me outside for a walk, my Lord?" Kaoru asked.

"It would be an honor, my Lady." He offered his arm and Kaoru thankfully took it as they walk toward the gardens.

Kaoru sighed, " I'd forgotten how peaceful it feels out here."

Kenshin smiled, "It is peaceful, especially with present company."

Kaoru remained silent. "I should like to thank you for the flowers you've sent me, Lord Himura. They were beautiful. I know you've been coming to visit me often and I'm sorry I didn't greet you personally."

"There is nothing to apologize for. You were in no fit state to greet any guests."

They continued strolling in the gardens silently until they were joined by a tall gentleman.

"The butler informed me you arrived a while ago, Kenshin." Sano said.

"Hello Sano. Good to see you again." Replied Kenshin.

Kaoru was very surprised, "Since when are you on a first-name basis?" she asked.

Sano sighed and put an arm around his sister's shoulders, "Ever since he called almost every day and I was the only one who could entertain our guest. Especially since he brought Dr. Takani over to see you, Kaoru."

"Ah! Now I understand." Kaoru replied.

"You know, he's a pretty decent rider Kaoru. He almost beat me." Sano said.

Kenshin laughed, "As I recall correctly, Sano, I actually did beat you."

Sano sighed, "Kenshin, Kenshin. You are having a terrible memory loss, my friend. Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Don't worry, I can accompany you to see Dr. Takani."

Kaoru didn't even realize she was smiling now, "How about a rematch? And this time, I'll be riding as well."

Sano looked stunned to see her smiling but he did not mention this for fear he would bring back sad memories. "Very well Missy, be prepared to lose to me again."

Kaoru laughed, "Lord Himura, I do believe my brother is in need to go visit Dr. Takani since he's completely delirious. You see, he's never been able to beat me in a race!"

Kenshin had not realized how much he'd missed the beautiful sound of Kaoru's laughter up until that moment.

Sano snorted, "Kenshin will witness that I'm the better rider."

"I'm not really sure about that, but I do look forward to riding with the both of you." Said Kenshin.

...

Not only did Kenshin join them to ride, but Misao and Aoshi as well. And a few days later, they all gathered at the Kamiya estate in their riding attire. Kenshin and Aoshi arrived in their own horses and since Misao had arrived by carriage, they were now choosing a suitable horse for her.

"I advise you to ride First Rose, she's very gentle but also very fast, Misao." Kaoru said, stroking the mane of a beautiful gray mare.

Misao approached them and stroked the horse's mane as well, the mare bowed her head. "You're right, she is gentle. All right, First Rose, I hope you're as fast as Kaoru says." The stable boy took that as the cue and he started saddling Misao's choice.

Kaoru approached her horse, a tall and graceful white stallion full of energy. He had been a gift from her father two years ago, and Kaoru named him Allegria, a name that suited the spirited horse perfectly.

"Hi boy," she said, "did you miss me?" The horse shook his mane, Kaoru smiled and patted his head. He had already been saddled and was waiting for Kaoru to ride him again at last.

Kenshin's eyes followed Kaoru intently, he noticed how much she had improved, she had regained color in her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes were almost gone. She smiled more often and her carefree personality had returned. She was wearing a dark green velvet riding dress with a matching hat. Her long raven hair was held up in the hat. Kenshin smiled appreciately at how breathtaking she was.

Once First Rose had been saddled, they all mounted their horses and left the stables.

Kaoru revelled on the feel of the wind in her face and smiled. Her gloved hands held tightly the reins as she whispered to Allegria, "Let's show them how fast we can be," and she quickened her pace, leaving the others behind. "Looks like I'm going to win!" Kaoru said loudly.

"Don't be too sure, my Lady!"

Kaoru turned to see the Lord Himura almost catching up to her in his magnificent black stallion, closely followed by Sano.

'This is going to be interesting', Kaoru thought and grinned.

...

Misao had no intention to arrive first place, she knew perfectly well she had no chance against Kaoru or Sano, she had other plans instead. Catching up to Aoshi, she said, "follow me." And rode to the opposite direction to where the group was heading towards the forest at the edge of the large property.

They arrived at a small creek surrounded by trees and tiny flowers of different colors and she dismounted first, turning to smile at Aoshi. "This is much better than racing around, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Shinomori?" She asked.

Aoshi dismounted and led his brown stallion to the creek to drink. "I agree this is much more pleasant, Lady Misao."

Misao took a step closer to the tall man. "Please, just call me Misao."

"I'm afraid that would not be proper, my Lady, as it is not proper for us to be alone without a chaperone. We should rejoin our party." Said Aoshi without any emotion whatsoever on his handsome face.

He approached the dark haired Lady to assist her in mounting First Rose and she simply stilled where she stood, holding the horse's reins. "You really puzzle me, Mr. Shinomori," she said and continued when Aoshi did not reply, "you seem to enjoy my company, you call on me frequently and you give the impression that you want to be with me. But whenver we start to get closer, you pull away from me." Misao sighed and continued, "I am sorry if I'm not proper in saying this, but I must speak my mind."

Aoshi was silent, his face betrayed no emotion except for his eyes, those usual cold eyes were staring intently at Misao. They started at each other for a moment. Misao started feeling nervous and she realized how close their faces were. Before she could pull back, Aoshi pulled her closer, "forgive me, Misao" he said and suddenly crushed his lips against hers, Miisao smiled against his lips and returned the kiss passionately placing her arms around his neck.

...

I hope you liked it! I really wanted to include some Aoshi and Misao action, Kenshin and Kaoru will come later, I mean she just had her heart broken, and the main idea was to show how Kenshin is helping her get out of her depression. I'm sure there are many mistaks and I apologize, I wrote most of this chapter on my blackberry. The good thing is, now that I've discovered my blackberry has word, I shall be updating sooner, promise! Please review! Any comments or suggestions are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Wedding on Hate **

Chapter 6

It had been a long while since the Makimachi mansion had seen a large gathering of friends and family. Ever since the death of the late Lord Makimachi, his widow had abstained from organizing social events at the mansion. However, on the ocassion of her daughter Misao's engagement, she had gladly reunited people in close acquaintance to the family to celebrate the upcoming marriage of the Lady Misao Makimachi to Mr. Aoshi Shinomori.

The mansion was full of people congratulating the couple, genuinely happy for them.

The Lord Kenshin Himura was one of the first guests to arrive at the mansion and had congratulated the couple. He was now eagerly awaiting the arrival of a certain sapphire eyed beauty. He accepted a glass of wine from a passing waiter, not leaving his gaze from the entrance of the house.

"Allow me to guess your thoughts at this moment, Kenshin." A voice behind him said teasingly.

Kenshin turned to find Megumi standing behind him with an elegant smirk on her face. He smiled, allowing her to continue.

"You're thinking how much longer will it take for the Lady Kaoru to arrive. How accurate was I?" Megumi finished, still smiling.

"Very. Am I that easy to read?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh yes! And it helps that I've known you for practically my whole life. So you see, you can't hide anything from me."

"I would never hide anything from you." Kenshin stated.

"Hm, really? In that case, when are you planning to propose to the Lady Kaoru?" Megumi asked, her mischevious grin widening as her childhood friend practically choked on his drink, face turning completely red and attracting the attention of the people passing by.

Composing himself, Kenshin cleared his throat and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Megumi."

Megumi laughed, "Oh please! It's obvious you are completely enamoured by her! Whenever she walks in a room, your attention is completely focused on her and you practically drool."

Kenshin kept a straight face but could not keep the redness that had spread over his features. "I do not drool." He said, trying to regain some dignity.

At that moment, they spotted the Lord Kamiya and his wife walking through the doors, followed closely by the Lady Kaoru and the Lord Sanosuke. It was such an elegant sight, all the guests had their heads turned to the newly arrived family, the women whispering in awe at the beautiful lace in Kaoru's soft pink dress or the delicate violet silk that made the Lady Kamiya's dress. They made their way to the Lady Makimachi first, completely oblivious to the attention, or perhaps used to it, greeting her and thanking her for the invitation.

Kaoru then spotted Misao chatting animatedly with her fiancee, on her left hand, a diamond ring glinting beautifully. The sapphire eyed girl walked over to her best friend, embracing her once she reached her.

"Congratulations, Misao! I'm so happy for you!" Kaoru exclaimed. She then offered a smile to Mr. Shinomori after letting go of Misao. "Congratulations to you too, Mr. Shinomori, you really are a lucky man."

"Thank you, my Lady. I know I am." He said after a bow, as emotionless as always, however, there was a glint of happiness in his eyes as Misao beamed at him and took his offered arm.

"You see, Kaoru, I told you I'd marry him." Misao announced happily.

"And we are all glad you were so persistant, Lady Makimachi." Kenshin's voice answered as the red head joined the party of friends along with Megumi.

Kaoru smiled and bowed to them and Megumi bowed in return. "If only our dear Lord Himura were as persistent, he'd be either engaged or married by now." Megumi said, continuing to torture her childhood friend. Kenshin choked on his drink for the second time that day to everyone else's amusement.

Kaoru chuckled lightly, "I had no idea you had your heart set on someone, Lord Himura."

Kenshin blushed even brighter and opened his mouth to speak but Sano spoke first, also joining the party. "I think it is pretty obvious, sister, who the young lady holding Kenshin's affections is."

Kaoru was even more curious, "Oh? Is it someone we are acquainted with? Do tell us, Lord Himura." She pleaded.

Megumi spoke first, "I do believe you will know about it soon, Lady Kaoru. I for one, would love to see Kenshin marry. The Himura estate would be much more cheerful with children playing in its grounds." She said, glancing meaningfully at Kenshin, who looked very embarrased indeed.

Kaoru was even more intrigued by the doctor's statement and made another question, "Have you been to the Himura estate, Dr. Takani?"

"Indeed. I live on Lord Himura's lands, at a cottage. I also have a clinic. I was practically raised alongside Kenshin by Lord Hiko at the Himura estate.." Megumi replied.

"Well, I'm glad you came. I appreciate everything you did for me." Kaoru said smiling.

"Thank Kenshin, he's the one who called me." Megumi replied.

Kaoru beamed at Kenshin. "I was only worried about your health my Lady, any friend could have done the same." Kenshin declared.

"In any case, I am far more grateful to you Kenshin for bringing Dr. Takani to see my sister." Sano winked at Megumi and she rolled her eyes in desperation, to which Kaoru laughed heartily.

...

General Saito was a powerful man, greatly feared by his enemies and respected by the highest society. Known to be a fearsome opponent in battle, he was also a man that had no mercy. However, even a man as influential as he was could not keep an innocent man in prison for long. That is why he was currently at his office with a very confused Soujiro Seta standing before him.

"I have good news for you, Captain Seta," he said, "we have received the results of the investigation proving you are indeed innocent."

Soujiro's face lightened with delight. "So that means I am free?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. I have a new assignment for you, one that could benefit you immensely. Please, take a seat." Saito motioned to a chair directly in front of his desk. Once the young captain sat down, the General continued. "I understand you have become close in acquaintance to Colonel Shishio."

Soujiro nodded. "As close as anyone can be with a cell mate."

Saito smiled. "We don't have solid proof of the extent of his treachery against His Majesty, however, he is suspected to lead the Juppongatana. As you should know, this is a very dangerous group of rebels causing turmoil all over the country and rapidly gaining followers. They could even start a new war."

"Yes, I had been informed all about that group." Soujiro answered, "but I still don't understand what my assignment will be."

Saito's smile grew wider. "I want you to remain imprisoned with the Colonel and pretend to be in accordance with his ideals. In other words, I want you to infiltrate the Juppongatana and serve as a spy."

The surprise Soujiro felt did not reflect in his features. He didn't understand the reason for his imprisonment in the first place. He even felt a bit resentful towards the current government for keeping him away from Kaoru for several months without any explanation other than the fact that he was supposedly suspected of treachery. And now that he could be free and return to his beloved's side, they were expecting him to remain as a prisoner and a spy.

When Soujiro did not answer, Saito spoke again. "If you carry out this assignment successfully and help us bring down the Juppongatana, I shall personally make sure you get promoted to General."

Soujiro's eyes widened. General. That meant he could marry Kaoru sooner. They would not have to wait for who knows how many years longer to make their dream come true.

"All right. I accept your proposition, General Saito. But I need you to deliver a letter for me, please." Soujiro said.

Saito lifted his brow. "A letter? To whom?"

"To the Lady Kaoru Kamiya." Answered Soujiro.

Saito nodded. After three months in prison the boy still had hope, he smiled in amusement. "Very well then, I shall personally deliver the letter."

Soujiro asked him for ink and paper and happily started to write to Kaoru about the time he'd spent behind bars and the good news about his new assignment and possible promotion. All pointless, since the General had no intention of delivering the letter.

...

Kaoru was confused. No, Kaoru was very confused. She had just returned to her room after lunch with her family and Sano had just informed her Dr. Takani and Lord Himura were coming for tea later in the evening. Kaoru had smiled in delight at the news and once she was inside her room, she found herself looking for another dress to change into, she did not feel the current dress she was wearing was not beautiful enough to greet the Lord Himura. She paused at the thought. Why was she fussing all over about the Lord Himura's visit? She merely thought of him as a friend, a friend she was very fond of. Possibly, maybe even attracted to.

No, she thought it could not be possible, merely three months ago she'd had her heart broken by Soujiro. Even if he had not been honest about him being married, at least she knew he had really loved her. And Kaoru felt that her growing attraction to the Lord Himura was a betrayal against what her heart still felt for Soujiro. But, why should she feel guilty about being attracted to the handsome amethyst-eyed Lord? Soujiro had betrayed her. Nonetheless, even if she had accepted to herself the fact that she was attracted to the Lord Himura, there was something she was definitely sure of; she would never marry without being in love, and since Soujiro had been her only love, she was determined to remain single for the rest of her life.

Kaoru plopped herself down on the bed and sighed. The thought pained her, since she had always dreamed of raising a family of her own, of having children. But she was sure marriage should not be driven by thoughts of convenience or money, but by thoughts of love.

She decided to change to a soft lavender dress, which greatly reminded her of Kenshin's eyes, though the dress was a few shades lighter. She left her hair the same way she had worn it to lunch, loose and curled with a pearl necklace as her only accessory. She took one last look on her mirror and smiled, walking out of the room.

…..

So that's it for chapter 6! I really wanted to make it longer but I don't think I will be able to continue this weekend! It's Halloween! And I've got so many costume parties! I just love costume parties! I can totally dress up as the princess I was meant to be and not look ridiculous! =D

I know it's kinda hard to imagine K+K hating each other since Kenshin is really in love with her and she's starting to fall for him as well, but I have everything planned out, I just wanna take more time to build up the tension so that there will be more drama later in the story! I also wrote this story on Blackberry, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I am so addicted to it and if anyone has blackberry messenger, I'll post my pin on my profile!

Thanks so much for the people who reviewed, it's because of you guys that I've continued with the story even though I have so many projects and homework and nearly going crazy with school.

Please review and tell me what you think! XoXo


	7. Chapter 7

Wedding on Hate

Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! Please review! XoXo

….

Kaoru's eyes fluttered opened and sat up in her bed, a bit confused, had it all been a dream? She wondered. Her eyes caught a shining object on her nightstand and reached for it, her mind still groggy from sleep. 'It's so beautiful' she thought as she examined the ring closely. It was a princess-cut diamond ring, the band was sterling silver and it was embedded with small sapphires.

It was an engagement ring.

Kaoru ran a hand through her hair and sighed, remembering the events of the day before, starting with the conversation she'd had with her mother.

…..

_Kaoru walked down the stairs in the morning to greet her family. She saw only her mother giving orders to the staff on preparing tea and arranging flowers._

"_Good morning mother. Is the Lord Himura coming over again?" the young Lady asked courteously._

"_Kaoru! Thank goodness you're here darling. I need to talk to you. Come, take a walk with me through the gardens." She told her daughter before turning back to the maid, "just finish decorating with peonies, and I expect everything to be perfect!" The maid nodded and left hurriedly to carry out her mistress' orders. _

_Lady Kamiya smiled at her daughter and took her hand, leading her out to the gardens. Kaoru followed curiously._

_After a while of walking, Kameko looked at her daughter and spoke again, "Kaoru,how do you feel about the Lord Himura?"_

_The question took Kaoru by surprise and stopped in her tracks to look at her mother. "I-I don't know mother. I suppose I am fond of him and I hold his friendship dearly in my heart. Why do you ask?" _

_Kameko Kamiya had also stopped walking and was now gazing intensely at her daughter. "Because the Lord Himura asked your father for your hand in marriage and your father was thrilled with hearing his Lordship's interest in you. However, the Lord Himura still wants to propose to you and take into account your answer," the Lady Kamiya paused to give a meaningful look at Kaoru, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this, darling. He wants it to be a surprise and wants you to make your decision by yourself."_

_Kaoru stared at her mother."So then why are you telling me this?" she asked._

_Lady Kamiya sighed, "Because I know you, darling. Your pride and childish dreams will not allow you to accept the man who can make you the happiest woman on earth."_

"_Pride? Childish dreams? Marrying for love has nothing to do with me being proud or childish in any way! And I am sorry Mother, but regardless of the attraction I may feel towards the Lord Himura, I am not in love with him and thus will not accept to become his wife." Kaoru responded angrily._

"_Kaoru, Kaoru! Listen to me darling, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to be left alone in this world. Your father is not young anymore, neither am I, and we will not be here forever. Your brother will inherit all of the properties and he will surely marry and have a family. I don't doubt he can take care of you, but, would you really like to be a nuisance to your brother? You would be alone." Lady Kamiya stated, looking directly in the sparkling eyes of her daughter._

_Kaoru stared defiantly at her mother. "Oh please, I doubt Lord Himura will be the last gentleman to seek my hand. Besides, I won't ever love again." Kaoru's expression had now turned lonesome and sad. Kameko stepped closer to her daughter and embraced her._

"_Darling, it does not please me to say such things. I want to protect you from the cruelties of this world, which is especially cruel to an unmarried woman. I don't want you to be the object of ridicule and cruel jokes." The older woman continued as she stroked Kaoru's long hair, "I know you are fond of the Lord Himura and perhaps your marriage won't be based on love, but on a strong and firm friendship which can lead to love." Kameko took a step back and held Kaoru's chin so that her daughter could look at her directly in the eyes, "Lord Himura is a good man, and he truly loves and respects you, your father and I would very much like for you to accept his proposal since we know you will be happy with him and very well taken care of." With that, the older woman released Kaoru's chin but still held her gaze._

_Kaoru closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about everything her mother had said. She was scared, truly scared. She'd never thought about her parents missing in her life or that Sano could get married and have a family. Time would still go on and it could destroy everything she held dear. If she took her mother's advice and married Lord Himura, she could even have a family of her own. But still…_

_The young lady opened her eyes and gave her answer, "Very well, mother, I shall accept his proposal."_

_Later that evening, the Lord Himura had been invited for dinner at the estate, and after a delicioud meal, Kenshin asked the young Lady of the house for a walk in the gardens to which she agreed politely._

_Outside, on the magnificent decorated garden, Kenshin and Kaoru walked in comfortable silence. The night sky was clear and it seemed as if every star had made an appearance, they were reflected on the fountain's water, shimmering brightly on the surface. Kaoru moved toward the fountain and carefully sat down on the ledge, she looked up at Kenshin, who'd just released her arm and was now standing in front of her._

"_Is everything alright, Lord Himura? You said there was something of great importance you wanted to talk to me about." She asked, knowing full well his intentions and wanting to go through the proposal as fast as possible._

"_I do, my Lady." He paused and for a moment looked hesitant and nervous, but only for a moment. Kenshin cleared his throat and continued, "Ever since I met you, I was immediately taken by your sweet and caring nature, and I, well… I-I'm very fond of you, and I could not help my feelings growing to just mere friendship."_

_Kaoru felt her heart hammering wildly in her chest, 'Why?' she thought, 'why am I so nervous if I have known what was to come?' Kenshin looked tenderly at her flushed face and kept talking. "I am very much in love with you, and I would be honored if you accepted my proposal of marriage." _

_Kaoru looked up, unable to say anything, she had already decided she would marry the handsome man in front of her, regardless of the lack of feeling on her part, but she was still speechless. Kenshin took out a ring. The ring was beautiful and different from the ones she had seen before, the diamond had a princess cut and the silver band was embedded all around by small, delicate sapphires._

"_I had it made especially for you, Kaoru. The diamond represents the purity of my eternal love for you, the sapphires represent the truth and sincerity of my words, and they also remind me of your eyes. Will you accept it, Kaoru?" he asked._

_Kaoru remembered the empty promises Soujiro had so fervently made to her, she remembered the innocent love and blind trust she'd given him and how her hopes had been so cruelly shattered in just one day. She thought of how Kenshin had made her smile after she'd lost all hope on life and happiness, he'd even make her laugh. She thought of the deep attraction pulling her towards him. She'd made her decision already, and so, she gazed into those amethyst eyes and slowly nodded, holding out her left hand. _

_Kenshin smiled and slid the ring on her finger before taking her face into his hands and giving her a short, sweet kiss._

…_**..**_

Kaoru held the ring, remembering Kenshin's proposal and the kiss he'd given her once she had accepted, she ran a finger through her lips and placed the ring back on her right hand finger before getting out of bed. Still, as determined as she was, there was one name her heart refused to forget and her head kept repeating it. Soujiro.

…..

Colonel Makoto Shishio was a very intimidating man, and the bands covering his burned body made him even scarier to his enemies. Thankfully for the young Seta Soujiro, Colonel Shishio did not regard him as an enemy, but as an ally.

"I have good news for you boy" came the cruel voice of the colonel, capturing the attention of the young man who was his cell mate. "We are getting out of here and you shall be able to see your lady again."

Soujiro beamed, "We're being released? How did you manage that?"

Shishio laughed, "We are not going to be released boy, we shall escape this prison to start a revolution on this country. In a matter of months, my men will have everything prepared to storm this stronghold and free me. I imagine you shall be coming with me."

Soujiro bowed, "Of course I shall, Master Shishio."

Shishio smirked, "and to reward your loyalty, I shall allow you to go visit your Kaoru once we escape this prison."

"Thank you" replied Soujiro, his head still bowing.

…

Madame Kamatari was rushing around the atelier, shouting orders to the seamstress and the people working for her since they had very little time to finish the Lady Kaoru's gown. The wedding between the Lord Himura and the Lady Kaoru was to be an event of great magnitude, there were even rumors about His Majesty the Emperor attending the wedding. Everyone in town knew the Lord Koshijiro Kamiya had been the Emperor's closest advisor in times of the Revolution ten years ago. However, no one knew that the Lady Kaoru's godmother had been the late Empress herself before her untimely death.

It wasn't just a rumor that His Majesty would personally attend the wedding, it was a fact. Kamatari knew this and so, had so much pressure on her shoulders to make the most beautiful wedding gown ever seen in the country. The hand-made lace had been brought in from overseas, said to be the best, and the white silk had also been brought from far-away lands. The design itself was Kamatari's, and her best work ever.

Not only would Kamatari make Kaoru's gown, but the Lady Kamiya's as well and would also be tailoring the Lord Himura's suit. She sighed, there was so much work to do in only one month's time.

…..

A few weeks after the proposal, the whole of the Kamiya family were seating together in the largest drawing room in the mansion, along with the Lord Kenshin Himura, discussing the last wedding arrangements. They were all so used to the presence of the Lord Himura since he'd visited his fiancée every day since she had accepted his proposal.

"I understand your Uncle will arrive tomorrow?" Koshijiro asked Kenshin.

Kenshin nodded, "Indeed. My Uncle will be arriving tomorrow morning, only two days before the wedding." He glanced to his right and smiled at Kaoru, who was seating beside him, squeezing her hand gently. Kaoru smiled back. "He shall be staying at my town house." Koshijiro nodded.

"But I still don't understand why you won't be having a honey moon! This is terrible!" Lady Kamiya stated.

"My love, I agree wholeheartedly with Lord Himura's decision. A honeymoon would be too dangerous given the state of the empire, traveling is not a good idea." Lord Kamiya told his wife.

"I would love nothing better than to take Kaoru on a honeymoon, but Lord Kamiya is right, it is very dangerous, and her safety is before everything else." Kenshin agreed, then turned again to face his fiancée, "we shall take a trip once the situation gets better. Would that be alright?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Yes of course, Kenshin." Kenshin had not released her hand.

"In that case, it is settled. We shall leave to Mitsurugi after the wedding and arrive at the Himura estate the day after the wedding." Kenshin said.

"I hope I shall be allowed to visit once you are settled on your new home, Kaoru." Sano asked playfully.

Kaoru looked to Kenshin, who smiled and nodded, interwining his fingers with hers, "Of course Sano, you shall always be welcomed in our home." He replied, imagining the joy of arriving home with Kaoru by his side. Little did he know the arrival to their new home would not be joyful at all.

…

That's it for chapter 7! I really wanted to include the wedding and all the drama in this chapter, but I thought it would have felt a little rushed. I'm already on vacation from school, but I still have so much to do! I'll do everything I can to update as soon as possible and sooner before the next semester starts. Thank you so much to the people who are reading this story, and especially to the people who review, you really do give me some great ideas and keep me wanting to go on with this even though I go crazy with school and projects and I really do have so much things to do.

SRAS9: I'm so glad you like the pace of the story, I thought it was too slow! I'll try to update soon! Oh and I had an amazing time on Halloween, I went to two parties and for the first one, I dressed up as Belle, with the yellow dress but it was short, and for the second party I dressed up like princess jasmine, it was amazing!

J Luc Pitard: There will be much more plotting involved and even I'm scared of Soujiro's reaction once he learns of it all.

Hotaru Himura: I don't want them to hate each other either! But I already have the story planned out, and let me tell you, I love happy endings! I'm not sure whether to include tomoe on the story or not, but my drama queen side tells me I should… =P

.: I also feel bad for Soujiro, but things will work out for him later on! And actually, I like your idea of Kenshin and Kaoru having a sword match… I think I will use it!

nijiryuu: I know! I just wanted to build up the tension until they get married, which will be next chapter, Im not a fan of tragedies so I promise to have some sort of happy ending, at least for most characters! And there will be a battle between the government and the juppongatana, and as much as I want Kenshin safe, I cant really keep him away from the battle, can I? =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Wedding on hate**

**Chapter 8**

Sorry for taking so long to update! I really haven't forgotten about this story but I am overloaded with schoolwork! This semester has been pure torture, I'm taking 8 classes so I can graduate earlier and I'm going crazy with stress! Anyway, I finished most of my homework this week and I have the weekend almost free, so here goes chapter 8, and its much longer than any other chapter I've uploaded sooooo... enjoy! Please leave a review so that I can know people are actually reading this and want me to continue and that my time spent in writing this story is not being wasted! Hugs and Kisses!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The elegant carriage stopped in front of a large townhouse in the heart of the bustling city. The driver jumped down, causing dust to fly around and opened the door to the carriage. A tall imposing man with long dark hair tied in a low ponytail stepped out, stood for a while looking at the house and smirking. He then proceeded to climb the small steps which led to the door and rang the bell. Almost immediately, the door was opened and the man was greeted by a young butler. "Master Hiko, do come in."

Lord Hiko Seijiro acknowledged the butler and walked inside the house, handing his white coat to the young man. "Where is my nephew?" He asked, his voice coming out strong and confident, not sounding like a question at all, rather more of a demand.

"The Lord Himura and Mr. Shinomori are in the study, sir." The butler replied.

"Very well." Was all the reply Hiko gave as he made his way to the study room on the second floor of the house. Not bothering to even knock, he opened the door, founding his red-headed nephew sitting at the desk and the tall stoic Mr. Shinomori sitting on the chair across from him both looking over some papers and discussing and apparently important matter. Both men looked up at the imposing man that entered the room.

"Uncle! I thought you were arriving later in the evening!" Kenshin exclaimed surprised and stood up to greet his Uncle and mentor, "It is good to see you."

"Well I had no choice but to rush over to inspect the young lady you seem so eager to marry." Hiko replied.

"I can assure you, Uncle, that you will approve." Kenshin hastily said.

"We'll see about that boy."

Aoshi had also stood up and shook Hiko's hand in greeting, " Lord Hiko, such an honor to have you with us again."

"Ah! Aoshi, I understand you have become engaged as well." Hiko said.

Aoshi nodded, "I actually proposed before Himura did but he set the wedding date before mine."

Hiko laughed, "So eager to get married are you?"

Kenshin flushed, "It was actually the Lady Kamiya who chose the date", he murmured.

Hiko laughed even harder when he saw what his nephew had been so intently discussing with his best man, the papers had pictures of china patterns in them.

Kenshin was even more embarrassed, "She wanted my opinion on the china used for the wedding" he murmured in an even lower tone while his Uncle's laugh boomed around the house.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Poor Lord Kenshin Himura was terribly nervous the day he was supposed to introduce his Uncle to his fiancée, knowing how his Uncle was harsh and honest and extremely arrogant at times. However, he had not remembered Lord Kamiya and his uncle had been previously acquainted and he knew his uncle held Koshijiro in high esteem. The moment Kaoru did not cower under Hiko's scrutiny, Kenshin knew the arrogant man had approved of the raven haired beauty he'd chosen for a wife. The meeting had been going extremely well for Kenshin's expectations until he remembered how it seemed to be his uncle's mission in life to embarrass and torment his amethyst eyed nephew, and he could do nothing as the taller man told stories of his childhood to which the Kamiya family had laughed good-naturedly. But the worst moment was when Hiko congratulated him for having such a beautiful fiancée and how their children would be very good looking only if they resembled their mother, to which both Kenshin and Kaoru had blushed furiously and the rest of the Kamiya family laughed.

Before he knew it, his wedding day had arrived and he was calmly getting dressed on his tailored suit, awaiting the moment he would be forever bonded with Kaoru in holy matrimony. This would be the happiest day of his life. Or so he thought. Never could he have imagined he would feel a deep hatred towards his wife before the end of the day.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It had only been a month since Shishio told Soujiro about their plans to escape prison and start a revolution against the government. Soujiro had dutifully reported everything to General Saito and also received orders to escape along with Shishio and his rebels and report every single detail on the traitorous plan to overthrow the government. Soujiro sighed, picturing his beloved's face. 'Today, Kaoru. We shall escape today and I have Shishio's promise I can go see you. Today. Just a few hours my love' he thought longingly.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

There was an empty feeling at the pit of her stomach. She knew it wasn't just the nerves. Everything in the day happened in a blur in front of her face and she couldn't stop any of it. Madame Kamatari had arrived early in the morning to fit her perfectly in the white silk and hand-made lace wedding gown. Her face had been the canvas of a make-up artist Kamatari had brought in from overseas especially for the occasion, and people all around her were rushing and the desperation inside of her heart grew stronger until she could bear it no longer. Kaoru took her mother's arm and whispered, "I can't do this, Mother." Kameko stopped shouting orders to the maids in her daughter's room and turned to look at her daughter with wide eyes, she took a second to compose herself and turned the maids out of the room.

Once the room was empty she addressed her daughter, "What are you saying, Kaoru?"

Kaoru burst into tears, burying her face in her hands "I can't do it Mother! I can't marry him!"

Kameko looked much more composed than how she felt, "Why not darling? Did he mistreat you in any way? Did he disrespect you? If so, tell me so at once and I shall have your father take care of it."

Kaoru shook her head still buried in her hands and sat on the edge of her bed, "No, he's been nothing but a gentleman. He's been very kind and gentle and cares for me," she paused for a moment and then burst out again with more tears, "but I don't love him, Mother! And I feel terrible!"

"Oh honey, is that it?" Kameko said and sat beside her daughter, "you're just nervous, darling. Ever since you accepted his proposal you knew you were not madly in love with him. But tell me, all throughout you engagement, have you not grown fonder of the Lord Himura?" she asked and took Kaoru's hands away from her face. Luckily, her makeup had not been smeared much and she wiped the tears away from Kaoru's face. Kaoru slowly nodded and Kameko continued, "You see, darling? I am positive that within the month, you will be madly in love with your husband." Kaoru looked at her not completely convinced so Kameko spoke again, "you cannot cancel the engagement now, darling, it's too late. Think of the Lord Himura and how you would crush his heart, not to mention he loves you dearly. And what about your father? It would be terribly humiliating for him if his daughter, his pride and joy would go back on her word merely hours before her own wedding."

Kaoru knew her mother was right, she had accepted the Lord Himura's proposal and she had gone through the engagement with a slight sense of guilt and she knew she had to go through with the wedding now. If she cancelled, it would humiliate both her father and Kenshin and Kenshin had been so kind and sweet to her and did not deserve to have his heart crushed so cruelly by being stood up at the altar. Even though her heart had not forgotten her first love, no matter how painful, she would marry Lord Kenshin Himura. Kaoru nodded and stood up, wiping away the rest of her tears. "You're right mother, I'm only being silly. Please call back the make-up artist and tell him I just got a little nervous about leaving home."

Kameko smiled and embraced her daughter, "I'm so proud of you" she whispered and left the room to continue ordering the staff around for the biggest event yet hosted in the Kamiya estate.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The attack on the prison had gone rather smoothly, there was a small amount of guards in the fortress and most soldiers were dead by the time the Juppongatana bombed the outer wall, panicked screams were heard all around the vicinity. Makoto Shishio and the rest of his imprisoned followers had left the small fortress before reinforcements arrived.

General Saito received news of this while at the church, where all guests were awaiting the arrival of the bride. A soldier had discreetly whispered the news to the smirking General, everything was going according to plan. The young, naïve Captain would be their spy amongst the traitorous group and report to them their every action. General Saito would easily squash the Juppongatana.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The ceremony went by in a blur just like the morning had, the walk down the aisle by her father's arm had been long but eventually, Kaoru arrived at the altar where Kenshin was waiting for her with a wide smile. The only thing differing this wedding from the rest was that the Emperor entered the church after the bride arrived at the altar and every one present bowed low as he walked to the front row and motioned for everyone to rise back up. The ceremony continued after that with the vows and long speeches from the priest, who after a while pronounced them husband and wife. Kenshin lifted Kaoru's veil to uncover her face and gave her another short kiss in front of all witnesses, including of course, His Majesty the Emperor. On the outside, it looked the beginning of a happily ever after, but no one knew the internal struggle the bride was suffering.

The wedding reception was held at the Kamiya estate with much grandeur and glamour, however, Lady Kamiya exceeded expectations with a few exotic decorations. People were chatting animatedly and enjoying the exquistive food and drink provided by hundreds of waiters.

"You look beautiful Kaoru! I swear, you are the most elegant bride ever! Don't you think so, Aoshi?" Misao said animatedly. Aoshi merely nodded. Kaoru smiled and thanked her best friend, Kenshin beside her, "I'm sure you'll look even more beautiful on your wedding Misao" she said.

Kenshin smiled, "I do not agree, " he said, "no one will ever look as beautiful as you do today, my love."

Sano was just arriving at the scene with Megumi when he heard Kenshin's last statement, "Aww man! Kenshin, you are completely blinded by love it's disgusting! By the way Missy, Mother wants you two to share the first dance of the night."

He then yelped in pain when Kaoru's foot "accidentally" stepped on his foot on her way to the dance floor, pulling a laughing Kenshin along with her.

The room quieted when the newlyweds stood in the center of the ballroom, Kenshin placed his left hand around his bride's waist and took her hand with the other, Kaoru placed her right hand on Kenshin's shoulder and with her right hand, took hold of her dress so she could dance. A soft, melodic waltz started and the couple danced along with it.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, and I'm not only saying that because I'm blinded by love." Kenshin said softly.

Kaoru smiled, "Thank you, Kenshin. You look very handsome yourself."

"You know this is the first time you've ever called me handsome."

"And it shall be the last time." Kaoru teased back, they both laughed and continued to dance in silence. The raven-haired bride noticed for the first time in the day how happy her new husband looked and realized she had been so absorbed in her own self-pit not to realize that this was Kenshin, someone she deeply cared about and in that moment, she knew, it would not be difficult to fall in love with him. She would enjoy her wedding and her marriage to this wonderful man fate had so kindly sent to her. She smiled her first real smile of the day and spent the rest of her ball dancing and talking with her husband.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"It seems like there's a party at your girlfriend's house, kid." Shishio said.

Soujiro looked up at the estate where lights and music and laughter could be heard even at the back of the property where he was standing with Shishio. He nodded, "Her mother loves throwing balls and parties."

"Very well boy, go find her and bring her with you, I shall be waiting here. Don't take long, boy. We need to keep moving." The tall man replied. Soujiro nodded saying he understood and proceeded to climb the wall separating him from his beloved.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"We have to double our efforts, Aoshi! Himura's wedding was grand, but ours will be better!" Misao said with a very determined look on her face.

"This is not a competition, Misao." Aoshi replied calmly, while waltzing with his fiancée.

"I don't care, I just want our wedding to be the best there ever was!" she stated.

Aoshi lowered his face towards Misao, "I don't care where or how I marry you, just as long as I do." He stated and captured her lips with his. Misao smiled againt the kiss and proceeded to kiss him back but they were both interrupted by Misao's hand-made.

"Miss! Miss! I have something important!" she said urgently and gave Misao a small note. Misao's eyes widened seeing the familiar paper and took the note from her maid. Excusing herself from Aoshi, she hurried out of the ballroom to the ladies' room. Aoshi's eyes following her every movement.

Misao almost started hyperventilating when she read the contents of the letter addressed to her best friend. 'Oh shit! What will we do?' An idea struck her and she hurried to find Sano, horrifying thoughts going through her head she barely noticed when she bumped into someone and accidentally dropped the letter in her way out of the ladies' room.

"Misao? Why are you in such a hurry?" came the familiar voice of the bride.

Misao turned around to look at her best friend, plastering an innocent look on her face, "no reason, Kaoru, I just want to go back to arms of my belove-", she was interrupted by Kaoru's intake of breath. The sapphire eyed beauty was staring at something on the ground and Misao knew she'd seen the letter and had recognized the handwriting. Kaoru quickly took it from the floor and started to open it.

"Kaoru, you don't have to read it" Misao told her, "you are married now and nothing he tells you will ever make a difference!" she insisted, but Kaoru persisted in opening the letter and reading its contents.

"_My beloved Kaoru,_

_As you well know, I have been in prison for the past 5 months, sharing a cell with a high-profile traitor. My superior in command has asked me to escape alongside him and spy on his treacherous organization. We escaped today and I've been longing to see you. I'm currently waiting for you on the place where we usually meet. I shall wait for half an hour, if you do not come, I will personally come inside and look for you. I don't care what your family thinks anymore. I'm taking you with me._

_Love,_

_Soujiro."_

"Kaoru, he's gone mad! We have to tell Sano so he can get him out, with force if necessary!" Misao said urgently.

Kaoru's face betrayed only one emotion, anger, or rather, intense anger. "No, Misao. I'm going so I can turn him out of my house myself." She said and swept out of the room into the gardens.

Misao looked panicked and resumed her search for Sano.

On the other side of the room, Kenshin watched from afar the small interaction between his wife and her best friend and he also saw the way she angrily left the room. 'They must have had a disagreement', he thought, so he debated with himself for a while whether he should follow Kaoru and comfort her or wait until she returned back in. However, the moment he saw Misao's panicked expression from afar, he knew something was wrong and decided on following his bride.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Soujiro paced around the grass nervously, it had almost been 30 minutes, he would wait a few more minutes before going inside and looking for Kaoru himself.

A few moments later, he saw Kaoru quickly approaching him. His breath caught, he'd never seen her so beautiful before. She looked like an angel. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her lips were a light pink and small flower-shaped crystals were braided on her beautifully long raven-black hair, with a few curled strands framing her delicate features. He smiled blissfully, knowing he'd been waiting for months to see his beloved Kaoru. But as she came closer, he started noticing something wrong, she wasn't smiling as she usually did when they saw each other, her mouth was pulled into a frown which in his opinion did not suit her at all. And that was when he noticed her attire. She had a veil flowing from the top of her head all the way to the ground over the long train of her gown. Her silk gown was white, the bodice hugging her upper curves and the full skirt embroidered with delicate flowers. It was a magnificent gown; a wedding gown.

"Kaoru? What are you wearing?" he asked fearfully.

Kaoru smirked, shocking Soujiro even more, "Isn't it obvious? This is a wedding gown. Yes, I just got married." She said coldly.

Soujiro felt stinging at the back of his eyes, "why?" he whispered.

"What's wrong? Are you disappointed I followed your example? At least I have the courage to confront you with the truth." She answered as coldly.

Soujiro could barely believe what was happening, 'this is a nightmare' he thought, "what do you mean?" he asked in a whisper.

"I know everything, your little secret is no longer a secret." She crossed her arms and stared at him angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kaoru" he said.

"It's Lady Kamiya to you!" she almost screamed angrily, "and don't play innocent with me, Captain Seta. I met Yumi, she told me everything about your marriage and about your son," her expression then turned to one of pain, "how could you do this to me? How could you lie to me for so long, telling me you loved me and pretending to seek for my hand in marriage? You have no idea how much I suffered, knowing your betrayal. Did you pretend to convince me to run away with you and then leave me once you returned to your wife? Tell me!" she practically screamed at him tears now flowing out of her sapphire eyes.

Soujiro stared in shock, thousands of questions flooding his mind, "who's Yumi? Kaoru, I don't know what you're talking about!" he stated.

"Yumi, your wife! You've been married all this time and you lied to me! You used me!"

It was Soujiro's moment to be angry now, "Kaoru, I don't know any Yumi and I sure as hell have never married! You know this!" he screamed back.

Kaoru looked at him, tears in her face, "just go please, just go and stop lying to me!" she whispered.

Soujiro stepped towards her and cupped her cheeks with his hand, he gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs, "Kaoru look at me, please," he whispered. She hesitantly lifted her eyes to stare into his, "I swear on my parents' graves I have never married. I don't know a Yumi and I have never stopped loving you. I was suddenly imprisoned for no reason and that is why I could not come see you or send you any letters."

Kaoru knew he was being honest, she could see the truth in his eyes and started weeping again, she threw her arms around him and weeped on his shoulder. "Oh Sou, I'm so sorry! I should never have doubted you! I should never have believed those lies about you! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Soujiro stroked her hair which was covered by the veil, "I don't blame you Kaoru, you were manipulated and lied to. We are just victims here."

Kaoru stepped back to look at his face, "but it's too late, I'm married now" she said miserably and lowered her face to the floor.

"No, it's not too late! We can escape together! We can leave this wretched place that has only caused us pain! Come Kaoru! I'll explain later, but Shishio is waiting for me outside!" he said pulling her toward the wall.

Kaoru hesitated for a second before stopping, "no Soujiro, I can't. I shall not bring shame to my father and family by escaping on my wedding day. For God's sake, Sou! The emperor himself came to my wedding ceremony! I can't do this to my father!"

"Kaoru, please. You don't owe anything to this people, they've only brought you misery!" Soujiro pleaded.

"You don't know that, Sou. And my father has always been honest and kind, I'm sure he was not involved in this. In fact, I'm sure he doesn't even know about what they did to us, and I'm gonna find out," she said, "but I can't leave with you Sou, I can't. As much as I love you, I can't do this to my father."

Soujiro's eyes started watering, knowing what she meant, she was saying goodbye, and he was not ready to say goodbye.

They suddenly heard voices from afar and Kaoru recognized Misao's voice among Sano's and other voices, "go!" she whispered urgently, "my brother is coming and he'll kill you if he finds you!" she said.

"I don't care, I don't mind dying if I can't be by your side." He answered.

Kaoru took his face in his hands, "please, Souji, don't do this to me. You have to go! You have to live free for the both of us, if you're killed, I won't be able to go on. Please, Sou, leave!"

Soujiro looked at Kaoru's pleading eyes and decided he would escape now but he would find her and take her with him, even if it meant killing her new husband. He closed the gap between their faces and gave her a quick but passionate kiss, "I love you" he whispered and left.

Kaoru was left standing by herself, silently weeping, "I love you too, goodbye." She whispered, knowing he heard her and then let herself crumple to the ground, crying for the love she had lost forever.

She had not realized there had been a pair of angry amber eyes watching most the scene.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Kenshin watched when Sano and Misao joined Kaoru along with a couple of guards, Sano lifted her up from the ground and she wept on her brother's arms. Misao by her side, also soothing her. After a while, he heard Kaoru telling them she would not go back to the party, rather, she would go back to her room. Misao agreed her friend needed some time alone and they all left.

Kenshin was furious, he was shaking with rage. He would not allow her to have a moment to herself, she would hear him.

He stalked back to the main house, knowing Kaoru would be in her room, he avoided guests and climbed up the stairs, moving through the corridor and opened the door he knew to be Kaoru's room, he found her sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow to her with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face.

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed surprised, wiped the tears with the back of her hand, stood up and attempted to smile at him, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

The room was dark, she had not even bothered to turn the light on.

"There's been a change of plans, we're leaving tonight." He said.

"Tonight? Why?" she asked confused. Kenshin took a few steps closer to her.

"I'm not giving you the opportunity to run away with your lover." He said dangerously.

"Excuse me? Is this a joke?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes.

Kenshin closed the space between them and Kaoru could see his eyes were now a dark golden color, she stepped back and Kenshin stepped closer, "no, Kaoru, this is not a joke." Before she knew it, she had been backed into the wall with no way of escaping, "I saw you outside with your lover." Kaoru's eyes widened, "No Kenshin, it's not like that!"

"Isn't it? That was a very romantic scene I just witnessed a few moments ago. I also heard you distinctly profess your love to him." He said, "tell me Kaoru, if you didn't love me, then why did you agree to marry me?" Kaoru was silent, "answer me!" he said shaking her by the shoulders.

"Kenshin, you're hurting me!" she whimpered. He stopped shaking her but did not let go of her. "I was just a joke to you, wasn't I? An idiot in love you could marry with your family's approval and have your lover on the side to satisfy your romantic dreams?" he asked in a low voice which sounded much more dangerous than when he shouted.

Kaoru shook her head, "no Kenshin, you're wrong"

"We're leaving right now so pack your things. I will not let you make a fool of me, you are my wife. You belong to me now." He took her wrist and pushed her toward the wardrobe.

Kaoru freed her wrist and faced him, "I am not going anywhere with you!" she said.

"Oh you are and right now. I don't think you would want me going downstairs and in front of all the guests tell your father about what I saw earlier. I don't think he would like knowing his daughter is an adulterous whore"

Kaoru's eyes flashed with anger and raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist in midair, "You go too far, Lord Himura." She said.

"No Kaoru, it is you who have gone too far and now you will pay the consequences. Pack up your things. I'll be waiting outside." He said and stalked angrily out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kaoru felt her strength leave her and not for the first time that day, sank to the floor in tears, but this time, it was in fear.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

So? What do you think? A little bit too overboard with the drama? =D sorry about that, but at least this chapter is longer! I promise this time I will update sooner, but please review if you want me to continue! Also I'm thinking of having Tomoe in the story, just to have more drama in there =P, so tell me if you want Tomoe appearing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wedding on hate**

**Chapter 9**

Again, sorry for taking so long, but it's been really hard to find time to write. Summer vacation has finally arrived! But I've been involved in so many activities and two of my best friends birthdays are coming up, and they asked me to help them organize the party, which will be awesome! Anyways, on to the next chapter, enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

She'd always hated the night; it reminded her of how lonely she really was. Sleep was hard to come by for her and she was always left pondering on the solitude of her life, waiting for the next day to arrive, in which she would immerse herself in activities regarding the large estate. That was the reason she was known to be an efficient and hard worker, the best to manage the productive estate.

When her father died, she thought she would be left unprotected, but the Lord Himura had agreed to let her take her father's place in the management of his vast lands, since she'd helped him while he was alive, and she had proved to be an exceptional accountant, fit to take care of her master's wealth. Society however, did not approve of a single woman working in such proximity to someone with such a high status. But regardless of society's disapproval, the Lord Himura promised she would always have a home in his estate. He also promised to look after her in her father's absence. That was the moment in which Tomoe Yukishiro's crush started to develop into a much deeper feeling of love. She thought he loved her as well. That was until he left on a business journey and she received a letter from him telling her of how he'd fallen in love with the most beautifu Lady he'd ever seen and was planning to propose. She realized then, his feelings for her had been like from a loving brother to a sister's, and when the news arrived that he would indeed marry the distinguished Lady, her heart broke completely.

So she was now sitting in bed, thinking of how her master would arrive home in a day's time with his new wife. She was probably very beautiful and wore gowns made of the finest silk, she probably adorned herself with the most expensive jewels, and scented her body with the best perfumes, brought from the most exotic places. Tomoe sighed, if only she were a Lady with land and riches, maybe her Lord Himura would have chosen her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding on her door.

"Miss Yukishiro! Miss Yukishiro!" a young boy's voice came though the door.

Tomoe groaned, "What is it Yahiko?"

"Ma'am, Lord Himura's carriage is approaching the estate. He will arrive in a few minutes!" he said with an urgent tone in his voice.

Tomoe jumped from her bed and grabbed a cloak, she wrapped it around her night gown and opened the door, revealing Yahiko.

"Well, don't just stand there, brat! Get moving! Go wake up Tae and get back to the main entrance to receive Lord Himura! Hurry!" she said. With that, Yahiko scrambled and left running to the servant's quarters .

Tomoe got a pair of slippers and rapidly put them on, she then left her room and walked quickly to the main entrance of the house, where the carriage was just pulling over. Once the carriage stopped, the driver hopped down and opened the door.

"My Lord Himura! I apologize for this unproper welcome, sir! Your arrival is most unexpected, I thought you were due back until tomorrow." she exclaimed while taking a bow the moment the door opened.

A tired Kenshin stepped out of the carriage, "It's all right, Ms. Tomoe, there was a change of plans. If you would please look to our lugagge." He said.

"Of course, my Lord", she bowed again and moved toward the back of the carriage, instructing servants. She took a quick glance to her right where she saw a beautiful Lady come out the carriage, with a light green silk dress adorned with a pearl necklace, she saw the gorgeous diamond and sapphire ring on her finger and felt her envy grow, she then glanced at the diamond bracelet. Her gaze shifted then to the sleeve of the dress, made of a beautiful white lace, but there was something wrong. Tomoe's eyes widened as she saw Kenshin gripping the Lady's arm and forcefully pulling her out of the carriage. He whispered something to the sapphire eyed girl and her eyes narrowed with anger. Seeing this, Tomoe noticed the Lady's eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. She then saw Kenshin pulling her inside the mansion. She glanced around, no one else had seen what she had witnessed.

She allowed a small smile to grace her lips, it seemed like the newlyweds were having a few problems, and she was sure to find out.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The moon was full and bright bathing the estate with a cheery light, a great contrast to the mood inside the elegant room. The door slammed shut as Kenshin pushed Kaoru inside.

"So what now, Lord Himura? Are you going to take me by force?" Kaoru asked defiantly.

"I am your husband, you belong to me." He answered and walked towards her.

"I knew you were no gentleman, but I never knew you were such a bastard." She winced as Kenshin took hold of her wrist. "In that case, we're the same. I never knew you were such a whore." Hearing this, Kaoru's eyes narrowed and she slapped him with all her might. She gasped in surprise when Kenshin pushed her against the bed and she saw his eyes, they were a bright amethyst gold. "Don't provoke me, Kaoru. You have no idea what I'm capable of doing." Kaoru glared at him, "especially with the way you played with my feelings." He continued dangerously.

"It was your own fault for falling so foolishly in love with me without even knowing me." She countered and immediately regretted it seeing the look of hurt in his eyes.

"You're right Mrs. Himura. Trust me, it shall never happen again. I now know exactly the type of woman you are. However, don't think for a seconf I'm letting you go, you are mine." He let go of her wrist and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Kaoru sat on the bed and slammed her fist on the bed. She was frightened, yes, but she would not allow herself to show him just how much he scared her. She would not give in to him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Kenshin walked out the room and down the halls. He was furious, furious with Kaoru, furious with her lover, but most of all, he was furious with himself. So focused on his thoughts, he didn't notice Tomoe walking towards him and almost bumped into her.

"Forgive me, Ms. Tomoe, I was not paying attention." He said.

"It's allright, my Lord, no harm done." Tomoe smiled , "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned at seeing the look in his eyes.

Kenshin sighed, "Getting married was a mistake" he whispered.

Tomoe was speechless after hearing that statement.

"Forget about that, Miss Tomoe, please have my lugagge taken to my room and have Lady Kaoru's taken to the master bedroom. Also, I need you to appoint Tae as her personal maid, instruct her to take her some food." He said then left to his room.

Once Tomoe got over her initial surprise, she smiled and left to find Tae.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

I know it's terribly short, I'm sorry, and I know some of you didn't want tomoe in here, but I just couldn't resist! but you'll love it! I'm planning several scenes you will loveee! (I hope...) anyway, sorry for the long wait, I'll be updating faster, but the chapters will be shorter, hope you guys don't mind! =D Now, I've introduced Tae and Yahiko, Tsubame shall also appear in this fic and you'll be seeing Misao, Aoshi, Sano and Megumi on the next chapters, remember, Aoshi and Misao's wedding is approaching! PLEASE REVIEW and I swear I shall update sooner!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back! I'm so sorry! I know it's been more than a year, and I had so much work and school and my life was so hectic! but I've graduated now and I have a job that gives me so much free time so I finally have time to continue with the story, so tell me what you think!

Wedding on hate

chapter 10:

Emptiness, there was nothing but emptiness and hatred in his heart. He knew he could not blame Kaoru but he still felt a bit resentful of the fact that she had no trust in him, thus falling into the trap set by her family to get her married off to a wealthy and respected Lord. However, the love he felt for her was still as strong as ever, albeit a bit resentful, and he was determined to get her back.

The day after that fateful night in which he saw her in the splendid white gown and learned of her recent marriage, he also learned the name of her new husband: Lord Kenshin Himura. It was a name he grew to despise even though he'd never actually met the man who owned that name, merely because he knew his beloved Kaoru was now Mrs. Himura. Shishio was quick to inform him that killing the Lord Himura was crucial to overthrowing the Emperor and that he would be giving Soujiro his full support in setting Kaoru free. He was torn. It turned out Kenshin Himura had been a war hero 10 years ago at the Revolution, an undefeated swordsman, had many resources and was faithful to the Emperor. Soujiro was fully aware that he needed to report back to the General that Himura was now a Juppongatana target but knowing that if he did so, General Saito would warn Himura, thus preventing any harm in coming to him and making the task of recovering Kaoru nearly impossible. So he kept silent about the matter, distracting his mind by receiving sword training from Shishio and planning the attack on the Himura estate.

xxxxxxxxxx

The smell of food woke her up. Opening her eyes, she felt panic for a few seconds as she gazed at her surroundings and she did not recognize the room she had slept in. Panic was soon replaced by desperation as she remembered the events of the previous day. Her sapphire blue eyes then focused on the tray that had been set on a bedside table and the smiling woman beside it.

"Good morning, mistress. My name is Tae and I shall be your personal maid, and may I say, welcome to the Himura estate."

Kaoru immediately sat down on the large bed and blinked before answering, "Good morning Tae, what time is it?"

"Almost 11, ma'am, I would have woken you up sooner but you were sleeping so deeply, I did not have the heart to do so, so I busied myself unpacking your luggage." replied Tae.

"Thank you, but please call me Kaoru, Tae"

Tae's eyes widened, "but madam, that would be very inappropriate!"

Kaoru smiled reassuringly, "Please Tae, I insist. You see I have no acquaintances in this place and I'd much rather have you as a friend than a maid, I would feel less lonely." her smile vanished and her eyes lowered sadly.

Tae smiled, "Well of course madam, I mean, Kaoru. Now, I imagine you must be famished after such a long journey so I brought you breakfast."

Kaoru looked for a second time at the tray of food, "that's very kind of you, but I'm not really hungry."

"Nonsense dear, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I want you to have your strength, I'm planning on showing you the estate today and introducing you to the staff, they are all very eager to meet their new mistress." Tae said setting the tray on Kaoru's lap.

Kaoru thought for a second, she did not want to be rude to her new friend so she took the fork and started to eat. Once she was done, Tae showed her to the large and luxurious bathroom and helped her bathe, afterwards, she was taken to a big room adjacent to the master bedroom full of the most exquisite gowns, a few she recognized as her own. "Aren't they beautiful? The Lord Himura had them brought for you from a famous seamstress overseas a few days ago."

Kaoru felt something cold at the mention of her husband and she let Tae choose a dress for her to wear. It was now hard to think of Kenshin as the sweet gentleman who proposed so many days ago to the cold and angry man who'd treated her so roughly the day before. But thinking on it, she also recognized she had been unfair to him, her anger got the better of her and she said some things she regretted, but there was no way in hell she was going to apologize to him.

Walking in Tae's company and touring her new home was comforting. She liked everyone she met and the estate was breathtaking, the decorations and paintings were both tasteful and elegant, the gardens were full of beautiful exotic flowers of nearly every color and the marble fountains glittered in the morning light. But she refused to think of it as her new home. Her thoughts were interrupted when Tae told her the gardens had been remodeled for her, "he told me in a letter about how much you enjoy taking long walks in your garden and he wanted you to feel welcomed."

The rest of the tour was spent in the same manner, with Tae mentioning the changes her master had ordered for his new bride, such as the exquisite china in the dining room and the breathtaking chandelier in the ballroom. Even though such conversations made her feel uncomfortable, she smiled and nodded to everything Tae said. There was no need to make Tae feel uncomfortable as well. Taking a last look at the beautiful chandelier, Kaoru followed Tae out of the ballroom and into the kitchen, where she could see many people busying themselves around the large rooms. "As you can see, the kitchens are very well organized and we pride ourselves in the excellence of our cooking, as we speak, dinner is being prepared to welcome our new mistress and tonight's guests," informed Tae.

Kaoru looked up, "Guests?" she asked.

"Why of course! Mr. Shougo Amakusa and Miss Magdaria have been invited to dinner today, they are our neighboors and since Miss Magdaria's health is very poor indeed, it was impossible for them to make the journey to attend the wedding. Miss Magdaria has talked of nothing but meeting you ever since she learned the happy news." exclaimed Tae excitedly. Kaoru simply nodded so Tae continued, "how about we continue with the stables, Kaoru? I daresay you shall like them very much."

As they left the kitchens to continue onto the stables, Kaoru nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry my Lady!" exclaimed the beautiful woman. Kaoru saw she was not wearing the dresses worn by the maids but a simple gray cotton gown with a full skirt that fell to the ground. Her features were exquisite and her pale skin contrasted beautifully against the dark black hair she wore in a simple knot above her head. The girl curtsied and spoke, "Allow me to introduce myself, my Lady. My name is Tomoe Yukishiro and I am the stewardess," Tomoe could not help but look with envious eyes at the breathtakingly beautiful girl in front of her, the sparkling blue eyes, the perfectly curled dark glossy hair adorned by tiny gold flowers, the silk dark green dress embroidered with exquisite gold thread and the emerald pendant adorning her neck. The way this Lady carried herself spoke of elegance and poise, and when she spoke, her sweet voice carried a certain superiority only achieved by high ranking nobles. "That's quite alright Miss Yukishiro, I was the one at fault, you see, I was not paying attention." Damn, she was polite and sweet. Tomoe hated her already and hoped her forced smile would not be too obvious. Kaoru continued, "I'm impressed such a young and beautiful young woman as yourself takes care of all finances in this large estate, you must be very smart indeed! I confess I was never any good at mathematical equations." Kaoru blushed and gave a shy smile. 'Damn, sweet and modest' thought Tomoe before answering, "My late father was the estate's steward and close friend of Master Hiko, Kenshin and I - I mean, Lord Himura -practically know each other since we were children, and after my father's death, he asked me to stay as stewardess and manage the estate."

Kaoru smiled, "Well then, I'm so glad I married such a kind and wonderful man. You see, I am an insecure type of girl, so meeting someone as affectionate and honest as him was perfect! You see, I could never doubt his love for me, even with such a beautiful woman like you living in such proximity to him."

Tomoe was furious! But she had no other choice other than to smile politely, congratulate her new mistress and excuse herself from the room.

Once Tomoe had left, Tae stepped up and beamed at Kaoru and gave her an appreciative nod to which Kaoru laughed, "What? I don't like her. The looks she was giving me and that whole 'accidental slip' of Kenshin's first name? It was completely obvious!"

Tae laughed, and continued walking, "She's always doing that in front of the staff. Ever since Master Kenshin appointed her stewardess, she struts around like she owns the place. It was time someone showed her her true place."

Kaoru thought about it while following Tae before asking, "How does she treat the staff?"

"She's not particularly cruel, but she is very strict and hands harsh punishments around, it has been a bit more difficult ever since she's in charge and with Master Kenshin away on business trips."

If she was doomed to live as Himura's wife for all eternity, at least she could immerse herself in the estate's household activities and distract herself by helping those who worked in the estate under Yukishiro's orders. She definitely did not like that woman.

Upon arriving at the stables, Kaoru found the best surprise in the day, at the biggest stall, she saw her magnificent white stallion, Allegria, and she practically ran to him, stroking his mane, "Hi boy, I'm so glad to see you." Kaoru then turned to Tae, "what is he doing here?"

Tae smiled, "Master Kenshin wanted it to be a surprise, he arranged for him to be moved here last week, and he arrived just this morning while you were sleeping. Do you want him to be saddled?"

"Oh yes please!" Kaoru replied, "but I'm not dressed to go riding! Let me go get changed and come back?"

Tae laughed at seeing Kaoru's eagerness, "Why yes of course, won't you get lost?"

Kaoru was already running out of the stable, "I'll be fine!" she shouted back while running into the mansion and up the staircase, turning corridors and into her chambers, opening the doors to the walk-in closet and choosing a blood red riding dress, she changed as quickly as possible, sliding on her riding boots and gloves and opened the door again to go out, bumping into someone for the second time that day. Only this time, she bumped into her redheaded husband.

Kaoru immediately felt weary at the sight of him, "What do you want?"

Kenshin stared directly into her eyes before stepping in the room and closing the door behind him, "Going somewhere?" Kaoru backed one step, lifting her chin. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm going riding."

Kenshin stared at her clothing and nodded, "Very well then, just make sure you're ready in time for dinner."

Kaoru felt anger boil within her, "I don't need your permission. If I want to do something, I'll do it. And I have no intention of joining you for dinner, so there is no need to wait for me."

Kenshin's eyes flicked gold and he grabbed her arm,taking a step closer to his wife. Kaoru flinched. "You will be ready for dinner and in time to welcome our guests. You shall be nice and polite and treat our guests with respect. Lady Magdaria was crushed when her health prevented her from attending the wedding and she is a sweet, sick girl eager to meet my bride. You will be nice to her. You will do as I say. Remember, you are mine." he said backing her off into the wall.

Kaoru glared at him, she would not allow him to know how much she was afraid of him, especially while she was backed into a corner like a wild animal. She wrenched her arm out if his hold, "You do not own me, Kenshin Himura! And you have no right to order me about!"

Kenshin slowly took her chin in his right hand, "That's where you're wrong. You are mine and you shall do as I say if you do not want to be publically disgraced as an adulterous whore." He locked his gold tinted eyes with her brilliant sapphire eyes before giving her a forceful kiss and leaving the room, leaving a shocked and enraged Kaoru in the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think? I just can't resist drama! Kaoru obviously saw trough Tomoe and since she was being a bitch, she just gave her a taste of her own medicine! ;) more Kaoru and tomoe confrontations to come! I really enjoy planning them! hehehe

XoXo


	11. Chapter 11

OMG! can you believe it? two chapters in one week? I did say I have lots of free time right now and I had so many ideas running through my head right now and I started writing right after I uploaded chapter 10 :D. Tell me if you feel it's too rushed, I really want to know your opinion.

Melay mentioned on the reviews that Kaoru was acting like a spoiled brat, I'm sorry if it looks that way, so I tried explaining more about what she's thinking in this chapter, but if you still feel that way, let me know, and thank you for your review!

I hope you like this chapter so please review and let me know what you think!

disclaimer: I own nothiing!

Wedding on hate

Chapter 11

There was nothing she enjoyed better than riding, it felt so familiar compared to the unfamiliarity of her situation in the past few days and gave her space to think. Think about the turns her life had unexpectedly taken. She wasn't really angry at Kenshin, rather at the whole situation she found herself in, and not knowing who it was that betrayed her so. Was it her mother who orchestrated the whole charade? Or was that Yumi woman acting on her own? Perhaps she had been in love with Soujiro and tried to break them apart, thus pretending to be his wife. It couldn't have been her kind and loving father, nor Sano.

It was frustrating to think on the possibilities and have no proof of anything. She had been handled like a child and Kenshin had also been a victim to the schemes she had been subjected to. For the second time that day she thought about how unfair she'd been to her new husband. She acted like a spoiled brat with him. It was just so hard to control her temper when he was acting like a bastard ever since he witnessed her indiscretion. She wanted to believe the reason for his behavior was a result of her breaking his heart and the hurtful things she'd said to him. Maybe if she explained the situation he would be more understanding and perhaps they could have a friendly relationship, after all, she'd chosen to stay in the marriage to protect her family's reputation rather than run away with Soujiro and protect her own happiness.

But Kenshin had showed her a part of him that terrified her and her natural instinct was to defend herself with cruel and harsh words.

Her thoughts then turned to Tomoe Yukishiro, the estate's stewardess and she quickened her pace. That woman infuriated her, the way she introduced herself instead of waiting to be introduced told her she was a proud woman who thought highly of herself, and the way she spoke of her closeness to Kenshin... It was obvious that woman was in love with her husband and disliked her. Too many years spent with her mother and the society in which she'd been brought up had given her a keen instinct on these matters and she couldn't help herself when she acted as a naive and happily married girl in front of Tomoe, just to show her she would not be allowing such disrespect. As far as Tomoe was concerned, Kaoru and Kenshin were happily in love and the way she confronted Kaoru was completely rude.

Nevertheless, she would comply to Lord Himura's wishes and attend the dinner party as he asked, if not for him, for her unknown sickly neighboor she'd been told wanted to meet her. Although her rebellious nature decided she would be a little late, just to show Kenshin she would not take to being ordered around like a child. So, smiling mischeviously, she took a turn and entered the forest bordering the Himura grounds that she had been dying to explore.

Xxxxxxxxx

'What have I done?' a disheveled Kenshin thought as he held his head in his hands, sitting at the large desk in his private study. He was only driving Kaoru farther from him by the way he was acting. But every time he remembered her smiles and the way she looked happy to be married to him, only to run into her lover's arms the same day they'd promised to love to each other, made his insides burn with anger. Anger at himself and anger at the man she'd discovered her with. He had not heard the conversation they had since he had been hiding at a distance where he could barely hear anything.

He hadn't even been able to see the man's face due to the dark. But he clearly saw the passionate kiss they shared. But he still loved her, damn it, loved her with every fiber in his being. Maybe he should just let her go home instead of making her more miserable by keeping her forcefully by his side. But then, she would be free to go to her lover and the mere thought made him mad with jealousy. He sighed exasperated before hearing a knock on the polished mahogany door of his study.

The door opened and Tomoe showed up with a tray of refreshments.

"Lord Himura" she said while curtsying. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I thought you would be hungry so I brought you some snacks." she smiled.

"Thank you, Tomoe. That's very kind of you." He replied in a tired tone, "please, take a seat."

Tomoe complied, "You look tired, my Lord. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Thank you Tomoe. But this is something I need to work out for myself."

Tomoe stared into his eyes, "Very well. But if you ever need me, I'm here for you. So don't hesitate."

Kenshin smiled gratefully, "You should get ready for dinner, Tomoe. Shougo and Magdaria should be arriving soon."

"I was actually thinking of dining in the kitchens with the rest of the staff." She said.

"Nonsense, Tomoe. Dine with us, I'm sure Shougo will be delighted. I think he's interested in you." He winked.

Tomoe lowered her gaze to her lap,"But I don't think Lady Himura will like the idea." She said.

"Why ever not?"

"I just met her this morning and I don't think she likes me very much." she said barely above a whisper.

Kenshin frowned, "Don't worry about it, I'll talk to her. You just make sure you're ready in time."

Tomoe looked up, "Are you sure?"

Kenshin smiled, "Of course! After all, you're practically my sister."

Tomoe stood and curtsied before leaving, trying to ignore the stab of pain she felt at being regarded as such. But if she had guessed correctly, the Lord and Lady of the estate had been quarreling since they arrived, plus she had not seen them in each other's company throughout the day, so adding a little fuel to that fire was one more step to achieving her goal. She smiled and entered her room to get ready for dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru arrived at the stables, and dismounting, she handed Allegria's reins to the spiked-haired boy waiting for her.

"You should hurry, ma'am, the Amakusa's carriage is just entering the gates, they should be here in about five minutes."

"Thank you. What is your name?" Kaoru asked.

"Yahiko, my Lady." he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Yahiko, my name's Kaoru. Do you work here at the stables?" Yahiko nodded.

"Well, let me introduce you to Allegria. He's not very friendly but it shall be easy to gain his trust with a few apples, I usually groom him himself, but I don't want to be too late." Kaoru winked mischevioulsy.

Yahiko stared at her, "You're not what I expected."

Kaoru smiled, "How so?"

Yahiko thought for a moment, "Well, for one, you're not as pretty as they say." He stated boldly.

Kaoru frowned, "Hey!" she was about to say something else but the sound of an approaching carriage sent her running out of the stables shouting, "Bye kid!" to which she heard him respond "I'm not a kid!" she smiled an hurried into the estate and up to her room where Tae was waiting for her to get her changed and presentable for dinner.

It took them about 15 minutes which was a record, but since her hair had already been curled in the morning, it was just a matter for Tae to weave the white crystal flowers into her hair while Kaoru applied light makeup to her features before dressing her into a stunning silver silked gown. Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror and, satisfied with her appearance, she thanked Tae and left her room in a hurry, turning corridors and down the staircase into the elegant parlor, where Kenshin, Tomoe and the Amakusa brother and sister were waiting for her.

Kenshin stood up and offered his arm, which she took without hesitation. She had to keep up appearances.

"May I introduce my wife, Lady Kaoru Himura." Kenshin stated proudly. Kaoru didn't know whether he was acting or not but she smiled politely and curtsied. Kenshin continued, "Miss Yukishiro you know, and this is Mr. Shougo Amakusa and Miss Magdaria Amakusa." Each bowed in return and Kaoru had to hold the frown at seeing Tomoe within the party, instead smiling politely with practiced ease.

"You must forgive me for my tardiness," Kaoru then turned to Kenshin, "I got a little lost while riding since I am not very familiar with the grounds," Kaoru finished by blushing and looking embarrased. "Not at all, darling." Kenshin replied.

Magdaria eagerly walked up to Kaoru and took her hands. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Lady Himura" she said. Kaoru took in the appearance of the young girl, she was thin, very thin, her face was pale and the light makeup she was wearing did not completely conceal the dark shadows beneath her eyes. However, her smile was genuine and her innocent brown eyes honest. It was impossible not to like her.

"There is no need for such formalities, we are neighbors, are we not? Please call me Kaoru." she said kindly to which Magdaria beamed, "Then you must call me Magdaria, Kaoru. And I must compliment you on your dress, it's beautiful!"

"Thank you very much, it was a gift from Kenshin." she replied stealing a quick glance at Tomoe and then turning to Kenshin, "Thank you. For the dresses, they're exquisite."

Kenshin nodded, "You're welcome."

Magdaria turned to her brother, "Isn't she beautiful Shougo?" to which he nodded politely and said: "Congratulations on your recent marriage."

"That's very kind of you" Kaoru replied.

At that moment an elderly servant Kaoru recognized as the butler came in the room and announced dinner had been served, so they all walked to the dining room and sat down.

"I understand you're fond of riding, Lady Himura." Shougo asked while the first course was being served.

"Very much so, Mr. Amakusa. It is an activity I often indulge in."

"She's a very good rider. The best I've seen, excepting me of course." Kenshin added.

"Well, if I remember correctly, dear, you could hardly keep up with me and my riding skills." Kaoru said lightheartedly.

"I find that hard to believe, since Lord Himura is the best rider in town." Tomoe spoke for the first time.

"That's because you haven't seen me ride, Miss Yukishiro." Kaoru said and winked at Magdaria.

"I've always wanted to ride, but I'm not allowed to." Magdaria said and Shougo looked at her apologetically.

"Well, I'm sure there are other things you can do better than anyone else" said Kaoru.

Shougo smiled gratefully, "She plays the piano superbly." He stated to which Magdaria blushed prettily. Kaoru could see the devotion the man held for his sister.

"Then by all means, you should play for us, Miss Amakusa." Tomoe said.

The rest of the dinner was spent in amiable conversation between Kaoru and her guests, if anyone noticed how expertly Kaoru left Tomoe out of the conversation without being rude, no one commented on it, instead they settled afterwards in the drawing room to hear Magdaria play a very complicated piece.

"That was amazing, Magdaria!" complimented Kaoru once the brown haired girl was finished.

"Do you play Kaoru?" Magdaria asked.

"Not as well as you" Kaoru replied.

Kenshin smiled, Kaoru was being the perfect hostess and even though she was just acting the part, he took advantage of the situation, taking her hand in his and giving her a light peck on the lips. "Kaoru plays very well and she's a great singer." He said.

"Shush, Kenshin. You're embarrasing me." Kaoru smacked him playfully in the arm, though her eyes told him she wasn't happy with the kiss. Kenshin simpy smirked.

"Oh, do play something, Kaoru, please!" Magdaria begged.

Tomoe didn't look too happy with all the attention Kaoru was receiving, and seeing this, Kaoru "humbly" complied and sat down on the chair in front of the pianoforte, Magdaria eagerly standing beside the large instrument.

Kaoru closed her eyes and started a soft, melancholy melody, and when she sang, her voice came out clear and strong, conveying the emotion in the lyrics,

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said 'I'll never let you go'

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight," Kaoru opened her eyes for a fraction of a second, no one could see the sorrow in her deep blue-sapphire eyes while she deftly stroked the keys and continued,

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window

Darling everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone, gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

As she played the last few notes, a lone tear escaped her eyes, unnoticed.

Once she finished, everyone present clapped, Magdaria enthusiastically and Tomoe grudgingly. The rest of the evening was spent with much laughter between Kaoru and her new friend, until Magdaria started looking very tired and Shougo suggested it was late and they left exchanging pleasentries. Tomoe then curtsied and left for her room, feeling angered at the results of the evening.

Kenshin and Kaoru were left alone in the lavishly decorated drawing room.

"You cannot fool me, Kaoru. I know you're an expert rider and getting lost isn't something you would do." He said.

Kaoru glared at him, "Well, I was only fashionably late."

Kenshin stood up and walked in front of her, "I was not happy with your tardiness" Kaoru stood up, scoffed and replied, "And I wasn't happy with your acting skills. There was no need for that kiss." she said. Kenshin smirked, "I was just taking advantage of the situation." Kaoru made an enraged sound and was about to reply but Kenshin spoke first, "Thank you," Kaoru looked at him surprised and he continued, "for showing up and being kind to Magdaria. I've neer seen her so happy since her illness was diagnosed."

Kaoru nodded, "I like her" She said.

"Good." said Kenshin before walking out of the room, leaving Kaoru to her thoughts. He had invited the Amakusa brother and sister to dine hoping Kaoru might find a friend and feel more comfortable. He'd wanted to ask her about her attitude with Tomoe, since he'd obviously noticed how Kaoru disapproved of the young woman. But he didn't want to make her angry again, which was something he'd been lately prone to do and wanted to keep that cordiality of the evening. So he left before he did or said something he would later regret.

His mind was set though, since he couldn't bring himself to send her home, he'd decided to win her affections. He would just have to control his anger, somehow.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since Kaoru had met Magdaria and she felt happier now that they would constantly call on each other and spent time playing, singing and embroidering together, usually in the company of her new friend Tae, who was a very cheerful addition. She also found she enjoyed the company of the stable boy, Yahiko. He was bold and honest and Allegria had taken a liking to him, so she frequently visited the stables and they were often found arguing, with the occasional "ugly" and "kid" thrown into their friendly quarrels, to which Tae scolded them disapprovingly and Kaoru laughed it off.

Kaoru rarely saw her husband and when she did, they would exchange a few pleasentries and managed to at least be civil with each other. Kenshin still slept in his old room, leaving her the master bedroom, something she was quite grateful for and encouraged her to keep the civilities with her husband. Exactly two weeks after her wedding, she received an unexpected letter, and she eagerly opened it in the privacy of her chambers.

"Dearest Kaoru,

I've been terribly worried about you, are you ill? Sick? On your deathbed? Because that is the only reason I can think for you not writing to your best friend after leaving, even if you did leave to marry a gorgeous redhead.

I demand you tell me about your new home and everything about your married life or else I shall assume you really are terribly ill, or worse, forgotten about me altogether, and I shall weep and be terribly depressed. I also demand your presence as soon as possible since my wedding is in TWO WEEKS and I need my best friend with me.

With much love,

Misao"

Kaoru laughed after reading the lette,r 'typical drama queen Misao' she thought, and immediately took out ink and paper to write back,

"My dearest and adorable best friend Misao,

I apologize for not writing sooner. I am not in my deathbed or ill. And I have not forgotten you, so please don't be depressed. Although I am quite sure nothing could steal away your happiness at the moment, after all, you are marrying a gorgeous iceman.

I have a favour to ask of you. I need you to find everything you can about someone called Yumi, and I need to know whether she was acting alone or if someone sent her to act as Soujiro's wife. I know you're busy with your wedding preparations but if you could please find the time or ask Sano to help you, I'm sure he'd be willing to help out. Please, I just need to know who's behind it.

Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And I shall see you soon for your wedding.

Love,

Kaoru."

Kaoru folded the letter and was about to seal it with wax when the door to her chambers opened and Kenshin walked in. Eyeing the piece of parchment he raised a brow and asked, "What is that?"

Kaoru shrugged, "Just a letter to Misao." she answered.

He walked over to her and said, "Is that the truth?" He couldn't help but be suspicious, "Can I see it?"

Kaoru sighed, she really didn't want to get into an argument, for the past week they had managed to be civil towards each other, but she knew Soujiro's name in the letter would cause an argument. After thinking for a moment, she handed him the letter, he would find a way to read the contents anyway. Kenshin took it and after reading it, his expression darkened. "What is this about?"

Kaoru stood up, "Well, as you can see, I am answering a letter to my best friend and assuring her of my well-being. Would you like to read Misao's letter as well? It's quite amusing, she called you a 'gorgeous redhead'" she said rather sarcastically. She wasn't happy with his invasion of her privacy though she knew he had reason to be suspicious.

"I meant the part where you're asking about your lover." he said coldly, "Are you trying to find him? To get back to him?"

Kaoru sighed exasperated, "I'm not trying to get back to him. I want to get information. You know, you never did give me a chance to explain what happened the day we got married."

Kenshin buried his head in his hands for a second before saying " What is there to explain, Kaoru? Other than the fact that you ran to your lover's arms the day we got married."

Kaoru sat back down, "There is so much to explain Kenshin." She whispered.

Kenshin sighed and followed her example sitting down beside her, "Explain then."

Kaoru began, "I met Soujiro over a year ago and we fell in love, but my parents did not approve of the match, so he enlisted in the army in the hopes of gaining his fortune and get my parent's permission. Right after I met you, a young woman by the name of Yumi came over to my parent's estate and told me she was Soujiro's wife, I was devastated and I didn't see him again until the day of our wedding. I was informed he was waiting for me and I was so furious I wanted to confront him and turn him out of the estate myself. I was so foolish," she sighed and looked at her lap, "he told me he had been incarcerated and couldn't contact me. You see, he'd never met the woman that claimed to be his wife. I was devastated. What you saw was a goodbye. I asked him to forget about me."

Kenshin stood up and started pacing the large room, "If your story was true, then why would you need to know who this woman is?"

"If my story were true? I am not a liar Kenshin, and that is the truth. I need to know who it was that manipulated us so cruelly. Don't you see? I need this so I can move on with my life." Kaoru stared into his eyes pleadingly, she wasn't asking for permission or forgiveness. She was asking for understanding.

Kenshin broke their gaze and continued pacing, "Very well, do what you have to do Kaoru. But understand something, you are married to me, you are my wife and you belong to me." He stated possesively while heading to the doors, "I shall do my own investigation."

"You mean you'll help?" Kaoru asked surprised.

Kenshin opened the door and spoke without looking at her, "Yes Kaoru. You are not the only one who suffered because of this ordeal," and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

sooooo that's it for chapter 11! what do you think? at least they're not fighting anymore and I have more turns and twists planned for this story! don't forget Shishio is still around and a very angry Soujiro being brainwashed and trained by the evil Shishio... muahahaha!

the song Kaoru sang was safe and sound by Taylor Swift from the hunger games soundtrack and i just looove that soing and all the emotion behind it, so i thought it was perfect for kaoru :D

please review and tell me what you think!

XoXo


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter! Please enjoy and tell me what you think! 8D

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Wedding on hate**

**chapter 12**

Misao sighed and folded back the letter after she finished reading it. It was hard to track down Yumi since they had no last name to follow up on. Kaoru had been able to inform her on what had transpired after she found her sobbing at the kiosk along with Sano. She knew Sano was trying to find out everything he could after that fateful day but it was proving to be quite difficult even with Sano's shady contacts. They had been trying to get to the bottom of the deception even before Kaoru's request in the letter. She could not imagine anyone being cruel enough to orchestrate such a terrible thing, but whoever it was had been powerful and smart enough to cover the tracks expertly.

Her wedding preparations were going smoothly and Lady Kamiya had offered her assistance. 'That woman has so much free time in her hands', Misao thought, but she was very grateful for the assistance especially since she was not very organized and so she allowed her mother and Lady Kamiya to organize the whole event, which allowed her more free time to spend with her fiancé. All that was left was for Kaoru to arrive, which, thinking about it, there had been no response to the date she would be visiting. Sighing exasperated, she prepared a quill, parchment and ink to write yet another dramatic letter to her best friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soujiro was growing impatient. His training with Shishio was going well and he still reported back to the General unnoticed by the Juppongatana members, leaving out the details regarding the plans to assassinate Lord Himura. He was desperate to put their plans in action and as more time slipped by, he felt the fear of recovering Kaoru growing. He opened the door to his room and closing it behind him, he crossed the hall of the small inn he was staying in and knocked on the battered wooden door at the end of the hall. "Come in." came a voice from the other side. Walking in the dimly lit room, he found Shishio sitting on a chair near a small window smoking a cigarette. "Ah, Captain Seta, make yourself comfortable." Said Shishio.

"Colonel Shishio, I'm sorry for interrupting. I only wanted to inquire how longer will it take for our plan to take action, sir." said the young man.

Shishio smirked, "You were not interrupting anything boy, as a matter of fact I was planning on summoning you to inform on the latest development."

Soujiro looked at him expectantly, allowing Shishio to continue. "We are nearing the Himura estate and as you know, we shall stay at the closest village from the property. What you don't know yet, is I have sent a Juppongatana member with instructions to survey, and if there is an opportunity, to kill Himura." Soujiro opened his mouth to protest but Shishio continued, "You are wondering why I did not send you," he said to which Soujiro nodded, the Colonel stood up and walked towards a small table near the window and poured himself a glass of wine, "Your emotional ties to this... situation makes you a liability instead of an asset and your training isn't complete. You lack the skill to confront Himura, he is an expert swordsman."

Soujiro stood up from the chair he'd sat upon entering the room, "But sir, what if the man you sent fails to kill Himura? After all, you did say he is a powerful swordsman."

Shishio laughed, "If that is the case, then I shall kill Himura myself, perhaps your skills increase and you might be able to complete the task yourself."

Soujiro hesitated before speaking again, "Forgive me sir, but then, why take the trouble to send someone to assassinate him when there is a possibility he will fail?"

"An excellent question. Would you like some wine?" Soujiro shook his head and Shishio continued, "I want to test him and if Jineh fails, then I shall have one less unbalanced Juppongatana member to worry about. But you don't have to worry, Captain, I have given specific instructions for your Lady to not be harmed."

The young Captain knew there was nothing he could do to change Shishio's mind and after saying a quick, "Thank you," he bowed respectfully and left the room. Once the door was closed, Shishio finished his drink in one gulp and smiled evilly, 'Fool' he thought, he could care less about Himura's wife, and if she was killed in the process of achieving the assassination, then it would provoke the Captain's fury and thus unleashing the potential of the young man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yahiko finished reading aloud the last paragraph in the book and then closed it.

"That was very good, Yahiko." Kaoru complimented, "You're improving on your studies." She said. Yahiko smiled, "Well it wasn't that hard." he said in an aloof tone.

For the past week, Kaoru had been helping him out in catching up with school, she'd even talked to Kenshin, asking him for permission to tutor the boy in his education, to which the amethyst-eyed man had agreed, and even lessened the boy's work.

"We shall continue tomorrow with Geography." Kaoru stated and stood up from her sitting position in the drawing room.

Yahiko groaned and handed Kaoru the book, "But I thought you were leaving to the North."

Kaoru smiled, "Yes, and you are coming with us. I will not let you get behind in your studies again."

Yahiko was surprised, "You're taking me with you?" he asked.

"Of course, Tae as well. And I've asked for her permission to include her daughter Tsubame in our studies to which she heartily agrees." Kaoru winked and Yahiko blushed, "Why are you blushing Yahiko?" she asked, knowing full well the boy's crush with her personal maid's daughter.

"None of your business, ugly." Yahiko retorted.

"Don't call me ugly, little kid."

"I'm not a kid, you ugly hag."

A third voice interrupted the discussion, "I don't appreciate my wife being called ugly, Yahiko." Kenshin stepped into the room. Yahiko 'hmphed' and Kaoru smiled and stuck out her tongue at the teenager, to which Kenshin chuckled.

"Are you ready for lunch, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, we've just about finished." She replied and turned back to Yahiko, "Don't forget to pack your books for tomorrow, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" he yelled after Kaoru's retreating form.

Kenshin smiled and ruffled Yahiko's messy hair, "You'd best do what she says, young man." He said before catching up to his wife.

Yahiko smiled,'at last, some respect', he thought smugly and left to his room to pack.

Once Kenshin caught up with Kaoru, he gently took her arm and led her toward the glass doors in the garden opposite the dining room. "What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, "I thought we're going to lunch."

"We are, but it's too nice out so I asked for lunch to be prepared outside on the garden." Kenshin said.

They walked into the vast garden and found a table with two chairs ready and delicious-smelling food on top of the table, surrounded by tall flower bushes and cherry blossom trees. Kaoru gasped at the sight, "Kenshin, it's beautiful." she said.

Kenshin merely held out a chair and Kaoru sat down, he then sat opposite her.

"I found this spot a few days ago while walking through here, I thought you might like i.", he said while pouring fresh lemonade in both glasses.

Kaoru looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity in those deep amethyst orbs. "I love it, thank you." she said, Kenshin felt lost in the brightness of her eyes for a second and cleared his throat.

"Have you had any news from Misao?" he asked.

Kaoru shook her head, "Only a very dramatic letter saying she'd enlisted Sano's help but it was proving most difficult to find any leads."

Kenshin nodded, "my contacts have been having a hard time as well. It will be easier to acquire information once we get there."

Kaoru took a sip of lemonade and nodded, "Yes it will." she thought about something for a moment and spoke again, "Kenshin, where will we be staying?" she asked.

Kenshin shrugged, "It's up to you." he said.

Kaoru's eyes widened, "It's up to me?" she asked.

"Of course. You see, Uncle Hiko is currently occupying my town house and we've received an invitation from your parents to stay at their estate, so it depends on what you decide."

Kaoru thought for a second, "Megumi is currently staying at my parents' estate as a guest, right?" she asked, when Kenshin nodded she said, "I'd like for us to stay at my parents' estate."

"Very well, I shall give the order to stay at my town house." Kenshin declared seriously, Kaoru nearly choked on her food and had to take large gulps of water. Kenshin laughed loudly, "I'm joking!" he said and continued laughing. Kaoru glared, "Kenshin! That's not funny!" but she cracked a smile when Kenshin continued to laugh, "It really was, you should have seen your face." Kenshin gasped and continued to laugh and Kaoru joined in the laughter.

"I shall send a messenger to inform Lord Kamiya we will arrive tomorrow." Kenshin managed to say after the laughter had subsided and Kaoru smiled gratefully.

"I was hoping to ride for a few moments after lunch, would you like to join me?" Kaoru asked.

"I would like that very much, Kaoru."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, Kaoru retired to her chambers to change into a proper riding dress and left again for the stables where she would meet Kenshin.

Walking into the stables, she found it empty, except for the animals, so she approached Allegria and stroked him for a while, she then took out the saddle and started doing the straps herself.

Hearing footsteps, she looked to the entrance, seeing no one there, she continued to saddle her snow white stallion. She heard the cocking of a pistol and when she tried to look back again, she felt the pistol being pressed to her temple and she stilled.

"Hello, Mrs. Himura." said the man holding the weapon.

"What do you want?" she said, not a trace of fear was heard in her voice.

"I've been trying to find a way to kill that husband of yours for the past week, and after watching you closely, it seems you are his weakness." the man said.

Kaoru carefully moved her head to see the man who owned the voice threatening her and her eyes widened at seeing the crazed eyes so closely and she felt shivers run down her spine. Unfortunately, she had no weapon to defend herself, so she had to use what she could. Placing both arms behind her back, she turned to face the crazed man, his pistol hadn't moved and it was now pressed to her forehead. Hoping her whip was where she left it, her hands started searching for it, feeling the wooden fence behind her. Allegria was pacing the floor with his paws bobbing his head up and down and snorting loudly, trying to get out of his stall. Kaoru was glad for the noise and the distraction, so she continued the conversation, "Who are you?" She asked. Her hands closed on the whip. "My name is Jineh, I fought in the Revolution against Himura." he said. Kaoru braced herself and quickly lowered her head, bringing up the whip, she struck Jineh in the head, she undid the lock to Allegria's stall. The stallion came out running and Kaoru took the reins and mounted him, galloping towards the entrance of the stables to get away. Jineh recovered and stood up, aiming his gun. Kaoru heard the gunshot at the same time the straps on the saddle came undone and she fell from Allegria for the first time in her life, her world turning black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin was crossing the vast garden heading toward the stables when he heard the gunshot. Running, he headed towards the sound and saw Allegria galloping towards him, he noticed he had no saddle but the reins were in place. Taking the reins, he calmed the nervous stallion and jumped onto his back. He turned the horse around to the stables. When he arrived, there was no one there, only a whip on the floor and signs of a struggle. Kaoru's lingering scent of jasmine was still in the air. Cursing, he got back on Allegria and whispered in his ear, "Find her, boy." Allegria neighed and galloped towards the forest at the edge of the grounds, following his scent to find his mistress.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kaoru opened her eyes. At first, everything was blurry and her head was throbbing. She tried to move but found her hands were tied behind her back, her legs were also tied. Her right shoulder ached, possibly from the impact when she fell off Allegria. She awkwardly sat on the ground and looked at her surroundings. She was deep within the forest and it was now dark. Jineh was sitting a few paces in front of her, polishing a gleaming sword.

"You got lucky. I was aiming at your pretty head when you fell off your horse. But if you try something again, I won't miss again, girl." Jineh said looking straight at Kaoru, and resumed polishing his sword.

"You won't get away with this." Kaoru said.

Jineh looked back at Kaoru and laughed, "Oh, I think I will, lady. Now, try to look pretty, I expect your husband will be here soon."

Kaoru glared at her captor, hiding her nervousness. Kenshin did tell her he knew how to use a sword, but she did not know whether he was any good at it, she was surprised at finding herself afraid for Kenshin's sake.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, "If it is money you want-" she was interrupted by Jineh's maniacal laugh, "Silly girl, it's not money I want. I have orders and I can have the battle I have been waiting for a long time."

"You're mad." Kaoru said, to which Jineh laughed even harder, "You got that right, girlie."

Kaoru kept glaring at the madman and tried to sit in a more comfortable position by leaning against the tree behind her, while at the same trying to undo her bonds.

Jineh looked at his sword, and satisfied with the gleam on the edge, he sheathed it back.

Half an hour passed and Kaoru was starting to feel dizzy from the pain on her head, but she was very close to undoing the knots, so she rested her head against the tree trunk for a while. She surveyed her surroundings again, and noticed that Jineh was carrying two swords. If only she could take one of them, she might have a chance of escaping before Kenshin found her. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves, and when she looked up, there was Kenshin riding Allegria, without a saddle, and that golden look in his eyes she'd come to know came when he was very angry. Angry was an understatement though, the redhead was furious. He dismounted Allegria and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Jineh, "Release her, now." He said in a commanding voice.

Jineh laughed and stood up, "Well, if it isn't Battousai. Come to rescue your pretty wife?" as he talked, he also unsheathed his sword. Kaoru kept desperately trying to undo her bindings, but at the same time concentrating on the two swordsmen before her. They were glaring at each other, observing the situation and their opponent. Kaoru took the opportunity to whistle to Allegria, the stallion walked towards her and she kneeled with difficulty, her back to her horse. Jineh stole a glance at her and Kenshin stroke with his sword, Jineh deflected the move with his own sword. "I am your opponent, Jineh." said Kenshin. Jineh laughed yet again, "I am honored you remember me, Battousai" and he charged Kenshin again. Kenshin was very quick, but so was Jineh, and as they battled, Kaoru moved her wrists closer to Allegria's snout, "Help me out here, boy." Allegria started chewing the rope and in seconds, Kaoru had managed to set her hands free and quickly undid the knots on her feet.

She looked back to the battle, the two men were quick, and Kaoru could only see the blur of their swords.

"You are out of practice, Battousai."

Kenshin gritted his teeth and deflected yet another attack, he saw in the corner of his eye Kaoru taking a sword off the ground and hiding it behind her back. His attention was focused back on the fight as he felt a sharp sting in his upper left arm as Jineh sliced through it with his sword. "And you are also distracted." said the crazed man.

The cut was not deep but it was still a disadvantage and Kenshin had to concentrate harder on his opponent. He didn't realize they were getting closer to Kaoru until Jineh suddenly took her by the hair and held her in front of him. He was so fast and her head was throbbing so much she barely even realized what had happened. Kaoru struggled against the man's hold as he placed his sword against her neck, "I suppose this woman here is the source of your distraction. Why don't I just dispose of her, and you'll be free to become the Battousai once more?" Kenshin had a hard time controlling his anger, he needed to think clearly on how to get them out of the situation, "Let her go, Jineh. Or I promise you will regret this." He glanced at Kaoru and she gave him a reassuring look. She still had the sword in her right hand, hiding it from Jineh's view. Jineh laughed, "You got yourself a pretty girl here. It's too bad master Shishio ordered me to kill her, otherwise, I would have kept her for my own amusement." Jineh continued laughing, but his laugh was turned into and agonizing yell as Kaoru turned to the left and plunged the sword in Jineh's left side, freeing herself from his hold. She quickly moved towards Kenshin and he took her by the waist, keeping her close to him. Jineh suddenly yelled in anger and he took out the sword in his side and charged towards Kaoru. It happened in a second, Kenshin moved in front of Kaoru. Maneuvering one hand to push Kaoru back, he was left with his injured arm to block the attack partially and his shoulder was pierced by Jineh's sword. Kenshin did not waste time, even though he was highly injured, Jineh had left himself open after stabbing the redhead and Kenshin took the opportunity to stab Jineh in the heart.

Jineh fell to the ground, blood trailing out of his mouth and he chuckled before closing his eyes forever.

Kenshin dropped to his knees on the ground, exhausted by the fight and weakened by the injuries.

"Kenshin!" yelled Kaoru and kneeled by his side. Jineh's sword was still embedded in his shoulder.

"I'm fine Kaoru." he said tiredly. He took the hilt of the weapon and with a hiss of pain, took it out.

"No, you're not fine," she said urgently, she took off his jacket and was shocked to see the white linen shirt red with blood. She moved to take his shirt as well.

Kenshin chuckled weakly, "If I had known you would be so eager to undress me, I would have gotten stabbed earlier." Kaoru rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, shut up and take off your shirt." Kenshin chuckled again but complied. Kaoru gasped at the wound, it was deep and it was bleeding profusely. She ripped Kenshin's shirt and tied it around the wound, hoping to slow the bleeding with the makeshift bandage.

"We have to get you back home," she said and whistled to Allegria, the horse came obediently and she helped Kenshin on. He gave her his left uninjured hand and she mounted in front of him. She felt Kenshin's head dropping on her shoulder and she whispered to him, "Hold on to me." and she took the reins. As Allegria started a quick gallop back to the estate, Kaoru heard a faint "always" coming from Kenshin before he lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG! My first fight scene ever! what do you think? too rushed? i feel like I could have given you guys more detail about the fight... yes? no? constructive criticism is more than welcome! oh and i know i turned allegria into a super horse or something but hey, it's fiction sooo... i can have a super smart horse if i want to, right?

no tomoe in this chapter, i wanted k+k to have a break from all the drama and fights and get to know each other better without screaming and cursing and styuff... i'm working their relationship so we can see fluff between them soon! but tomoe is planning something really eviiiiil! so evil even i don't know what she's planning... ¬¬

anywaaaaaay... i hope you liked this chapter and tell me what you think! soooo pleeeaaaaaseee revieeeeeewww!

XoXo


	13. Chapter 13

A new chapter! hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think! review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Wedding on hate

Chapter 13

Doctor Genzai rode swiftly. Even though he was an elderly man, he'd gotten used to riding a horse at high speed when there was an emergency, and this certainly was an Yahiko came over his clinic informing him Lord Himura was badly injured, he quickly took the tools, bandages and medicine he would need and took off to the Himura estate after Yahiko as soon as possible.

Not only was Lord Himura the most powerful man in the region, he was also a close friend to Dr. Genzai and his ward, Megumi. With Megumi out of town, it might be a bit harder to tend the patient if the injury was bad indeed, but he was known to be the best doctor in the area, although he'd had better sight when he was younger.

Arriving at the estate and dismounting, he was taken to the master bedroom immediately. A young woman in a bloodied and dirt stained riding outfit was frantically trying to wipe the blood in the injured man's arm while holding his hand with the other.

He approached the woman, "Mrs. Himura, I presume?" the young girl was startled at first but then she turned and said, "Dr. Genzai, please help him. I bandaged the wound as best I could but it keeps bleeding. I think he's also developing a fever." She said, her eyes wide with concern.

The older man nodded and set down his bag on the bed and removed the makeshift bandage, examining the injury. So this was the young Lady that had captured Kenshin's heart so quickly. Even after the blood stains and dirty dress, she still looked breathtakingly beautiful and dignified. "The wound is deep, what was the cause?" he asked.

"A sword." replied Kaoru.

At that moment the door flung open and a disheveled looking Tomoe entered the room, clad in her nightgown, "Is Kenshin alright?" she asked and walked over to the bed, almost shoving Kaoru out of the way and kneeling beside the unconscious man.

"Miss Yukishiro, leave the room." said Kaoru, the authority clear in her voice. Tomoe stood up and looked up at Kaoru, "I will not, this is your fault, you should leave the room, Lady Kamiya." said Tomoe defiantly.

Kaoru took a step closer to the other woman, no longer caring to disguise her dislike, "I am now Lady Himura, and the mistress of this house, you shall leave the room immediately or so help me God, your punishment for such disrespect will be terrible indeed."

Tomoe stood her ground, glaring at Kaoru. Dr. Genzai was astonished, he looked up to the young women glaring at each other.

The tension in the room was palpable, he then noticed the two maids in the corner starting to whisper amongst each other and had to step in, "Miss Yukishiro, this behaviour is most unproper, please leave the room. I need peace and quiet to save this man's life." Tomoe hesitated and left the room.

Kaoru turned to Tae who was scolding the young gossiping maids, "Tae, please make sure Miss Yukishiro remains in her quarters. If needed, ask someone to guard the entrance of her room." Tae nodded and left.

Dr. Genzai turned back to his patient and adressed Kaoru without looking at her, clearly concentrated on his work, "Alright then, I need to work, my Lady. Might I suggest you get cleaned up and rest, I will check on your injuries as soon as I treat your husband." said the doctor.

"I'd rather stay here with him." she protested. The doctor looked up determined, "I need some quiet, my Lady. And I can also see the scrapes in your head, you need to rest." he said with authority in his voice.

Kaoru sighed and nodded, "Thank you doctor." she released Kenshin's hand and left the room, trusting the doctor to save Kenshin.

Kaoru opened the door to the bathroom and a maid was waiting for her to assist her, with a fresh set of clothes. She sank on the water, allowing its warmth to soothe her aching muscles and using a jasmine scented soap to remove the dirt and dried blood from her body. Merely a few hours ago, she was a captive and she had been saved by Kenshin, the same man that had been cruel and distant on the first week of her marriage, but kind and affectionate the past few weeks. She'd forgiven him for his behaviour, knowing she'd been the cause of it.

Over the past month, she had come to know her husband in a way she didn't think she would. He was a proud man, intelligent and strong, but he was also generous to everyone around him and had a great sense of humor. He enjoyed teasing her and she found it refreshing and easy to laugh with him. It was hard to think on what she felt for him, it was very different from what she'd felt for Soujiro. With the young Captain, her feelings had been sweet and innocent, almost platonic. But with the change in her circumstances, those feelings had been pushed to the back of her mind, almost forgetting about them.

Kaoru realized she'd come to care about her husband. Sighing, she scraped the blood off her arms and pictured him the way he'd come to her rescue. She had to admit he'd look dashing riding the white stallion to save her and the determined look in his eyes that held hatred for her captor, but when his gaze had fallen on her, it was kind and reassuring, an unknown strength washing over her body. She needed him to be fine, to stay by her side, because she had decided to stay by his side.

What if he didn't make it? He'd lost a lot of blood. A lump rose in her throat, she wanted to return to his side as soon as possible and hold his hand in hers, reassuring herself with his warmth. Rinsing off the rest of the jasmine scented soap, Kaoru dressed quickly in a pale pink dress and left her damp hair unbound, pulling on her shoes, she left the bathroom and hurried over to the room where Kenshin was being treated by the doctor.

Opening the door, she saw several maids carrying out bloody bandages from the room. Worried, Kaoru walked towards the bed and saw that Kenshin was still unconscious. "How is he, doctor?"

"He will be fine, my Lady." he replied. The bleeding had stopped and Kenshin's shoulder had been bandaged properly.

"If you please, I'd like to see that injury of yours."

Kaoru nodded and sat down on the bed beside her husband, once again taking his hand. Genzai started to examine her forehead, "What happened?" he asked.

"I was kidnapped. Kenshin went after me. I hit my head hard trying to escape." she said and hissed in pain when the doctor applied an antiseptic to clean the cut she had on her forehead, he then looked at the bruised wrists and cleaned them as well.

Dr. Genzai finished up by bandaging her wrists and said, "I suppose you were lucky, madam. Your injuries are superficial and will heal quickly. It is your husband's injury that will take more time." he placed the tools back in the bag, "His fever is gone. If the bleeding starts again, or there's any sign of a fever, let me know at once."

Nodding, Kaoru rose to her feet, "Tae shall take you to the room prepared for you, doctor. If you need anything just ask her." The doctor nodded his thanks and left the room.

Kaoru kneeled beside the bed, placing her hand in Kenshin's forehead to make sure his fever hadn't returned. "Please get better Kenshin. You can't leave," she whispered, stroking his hair, "Not after everything we've been through."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kept seeing things he wished to forget; his mother coughing blood from the illness that took her life after his father's death, the long hours of sword practice under his uncle's hard gaze, Kaoru kissing passionately the man she loved and giving a mocking laugh at his declaration of love. Even though he knew he was dreaming, it was impossible to bring himself to open his eyes and wake up from the nightmares, probably from whatever drug that had been given to him for the pain in his shoulder. He caught a whiff of jasmine and hoped Kaoru was somewhere near and safe. He kept seeing her bound and tortured, 'it's all your fault', she would say in his dream, blood flowing from her mouth, just like his mother before she died. He needed to wake up and make sure she was fine. He needed to.

When he finally opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness and there was a dull pain in his left shoulder, preventing him from moving. After his amethyst colored eyes got used to the darkness of the night, he was able to see the nightstand beside him to his left full of bandages, herbs and a pail of water. He wasn't in his bed. Looking at the rest of the room, he realized he was in the master bedroom. He caught that same whiff of jasmine again and turned his head to the right; there she was, sleeping beside him in a day gown and over the covers.

She was breathing peacefully, he couldn't help reaching out to her with his uninjured right hand and caressed her face with light feathered touches. She stirred for a moment and fluttered her sapphire eyes open.

The raven haired beauty smiled and looked at him sleepily for a moment. He could tell the moment she completely awoke because her eyes widened a fraction and she sat up while exclaiming, "Kenshin! You're awake!" her small hands went to his forhead, checking his temperature, "How do you feel? Does it hurt much? Should I ask Dr. Genzai for more pain medicine?"

Kenshin chuckled at her flustered face, "I'm fine, Kaoru" he took her hand in his, "Are you alright?" he took in her slightly tousled hair and she sighed, "I'm alright Kenshin, you should get some sleep." She then looked at her surroundings and seemed to realize where she was, her face flushing with embarrasment, "Oh, I'm sorry. I fell asleep, I was supposed to be looking after you." Kenshin squeezed the hand he was holding and answered, "Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep." He said. When she hesitated, he tugged a bit at her hand and had her lean against him. "We are married after all" he felt when her face heat up. "Stop teasing me," she murmured but complied and snuggled against him, tucking her head beneath his chin and placing her arm around him, giving him the opportunity to drape his right arm around her as well.

"Thank you for coming after me." She whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek. Kenshin smiled against her hair, "You're welcome." and he kissed the top of her head before they both fell into a deep slumber without nightmares.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Doctor Genzai returned to the room to check on his patient and found the recently married couple peacefully asleep, snuggled together. He smiled and debated whether to wake them up or allow them more rest after the terrible ordeal they went through. His medical training however, demanded that he check up on his patient's injuries and decided upon waking the young lady first. Kaoru opened her eyes before the doctor could approach them and, disentangling herself from Kenshin's hold, she walked towards the doctor. "Did he wake up?" the older man said in a whisper. Kaoru nodded and responded, "Yes, he woke up for a few minutes about two hours before daen, but I convinced him to go back to sleep. His fever hasn't returned and neither has the bleeding."

Doctor Genzai nodded, "I've asked Tae to prepare some food and send it up, if he wakes up, he should eat to recover his strength. She will also send something for you my Lady, you need to recover as well." Kaoru nodded.

Genzai checked the bandages and applied a white looking balm to the wound before wrapping it again, "There seems to be no infection. Everything looks fine. Let me know if anything happens."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, doctor." she replied and accompanied him to the door. Kaoru closed the door behind the doctor and sighed, walking over to the chair beside the bed and sitting down.

After a few minutes, Tae opened the door with Tsubame at her heel, each carrying a tray of food, setting them down on the coffee table near the glass doors that led to the terrace. "Dr. Genzai said to prepare a light meal for the master and for you, Kaoru. Eat it before it gets cold." Said Tae with a smile. Kaoru smiled back, "Thank you Tae. I think I'll just wait for Kenshin to wake up, my stomach feels a bit queasy at the moment." Tae nodded in understanding and left the room, Tsubame curtsied and said in a shy voice, "I hope the master gets better soon." The girl then left the room behind her mother. Kaoru sighed and opened a book, 'I hope so too, Tsubame.' She then sat down and peacefully read the contents in the novel while occassionally stealing glances at the sleeping redhaired man.

The sight that greeted Kenshin when he woke up for the second time was of Kaoru sitting down beside him with a book in her hand, her dark hair unbound and rays of the early sunlight illuminating her features. Apparently, she wasn't very concentrated on the book because the moment he opened his eyes, her gaze fell upon him, she marked the page and placed the book on the bedside table, leaving her hands free to take his hand in both of hers, "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

Kenshin smiled, "I like your hair that way." He said

Kaoru smiled back and touched his forehead, "No fever. Now, you need to eat." She took a plate of soup from the tray and sat beside him on the bed. Kenshin grinned, "Breakfast in bed? I'm starting to feel special." He said and used his right arm to hoist himself up into a sitting position. Kaoru laughed, "Don't get used to it. Now, open up," Kenshin frowned, "Kaoru, I can certainly feed myself." Kaoru ignored him and neared the spoon to his mouth, Kenshin glared at her and she merely smiled innocently, he sighed in defeat and opened his mouth to allow her to feed him, Kaoru smiled in triumph. After Kenshin finished the soup, Kaoru ate her own meal at his insistence and then sat back down on the bed beside him.

"Why am I here in your room, Kaoru?" he finally asked.

Kaoru blushed, "It's bigger and more comfortable than your own room. It felt like a good idea at the moment." she replied. He then brushed his finger on the scars in her forehead, "How did you get this?" he asked.

Kaoru blushed even harder, "I fell off Allegria while trying to escape Jineh."

Kenshin stared in shock, "You fell off Allegria?" he asked in disbelief.

"I forgot the straps in the saddle hadn't been done completely when I mounted him. And don't you dare mention any of this to Sano or I'll never hear the end of it." she said.

Kenshin held up his right hand defensively, "I would never be capable of doing such thing." he said innocently.

Kaoru frowned, "Why don't I believe you?" she asked and he merely grinned, keeping that silly innocent look on his face.

A knock was heard on the door and Dr. Genzai walked back in the room, "It's good to see you awake, Kenshin. How are you feeling?" the doctor said walking over to Kenshin.

"Well enough, doctor." Genzai unbandaged the shoulder and after looking at the wound, he changed the bandages to make sure there would be no infection. "You need to stay in bed for a week, I shall be coming daily to check on you. No physical strain on that arm, understood?" Kenshin nodded.

Kaoru rose to her feet, "Thank you so much doctor," she said and offerd her hand, the doctor shook it and smiled, "You're welcome, Lady. You rest as well, understood?" Kaoru nodded her assent and watched as he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Master Shishio,"came a cold voice from the shadows, "Jineh has been killed by Himura, sir."

Shishio Makoto smiled, "Good, now that he knows we're after him, things will get interesting."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Night came at the Himura estate. Kaoru finished the book she was reading out loud to Kenshin, closed it and stretched for a bit.

"It's getting late." Remarked Kenshin, Kaoru looked out the window.

"You should go to sleep," she said.

"So should you."

Kaoru hesitated, she didn't want to leave his side.

"Kaoru?" called Kenshin and she looked up to him.

"Will you stay?" he asked.

Bright sapphire eyes met deep clear lavender and she made her decision.

"Yes, I'll stay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi Takani had never cared for the luxury of having friends. So the amount of people she fully trusted and called a friend was very limited. Lord Kenshin Himura had been one for as long as she could remember.

Megumi's father was a doctor and tended the Himura estate. After her mother's death, Lord Hiko had offered them both a place to live in the estate and Dr. Takani had agreed.

She clearly remembered the day Kenshin arrived, an orphan sent to live with his single Uncle. He was 10 years old at the time, only a year her senior. They became good friends at once since she could relate to the pain of losing a parent and he never teased her or made her feel different about her passion for medicine. He urged and supported her dream.

When she was 12 she developed a huge crush on the redhaired boy, but after a couple of months and a few tears, she realized her feelings of love were like a younger sister's to a brother.

When Megumi's father died, she decided to leave the estate and make a living for herself practicing medicine. Society was shocked and disapproved, everyone had expcted her to find a husband, but Kenshin understood and arranged for her to become Dr. Genzai's apprentice in his clinic and it would also enable her to stay close to home.

After years of hard work, she was known to be one of the most talented doctors in the country. With only 23 years of age, she was respected and admired.

She was surprised when Kenshin sent for her to treat a young lady, daughter of the great Lord Kamiya. Kenshin had never shown any interest for young ladies. Not even for the beautiful daughter of his Uncle's steward, Tomoe. But after she met Kaoru, she understood why Kenshin had been so smitten with her.

Not only was the girl beautiful, she was kind but headstrong, intelligent but impulsive, bright and naive. The young lady was a contradiction to the wealthy society that surrounded her.

Then, she met her brother, Lord Sanosuke. Sano was no gentleman. He liked drinking and gambling and was very straightforward about his intentions. He cursed like a sailor and his circle of friends had the most unsavory reputation. But he treated her like an equal, and even though they always argued, she enjoyed the bickering and flirty remarks they would often throw at each other.

After Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding, she decided to stay in the North a few more days to gather supplies and herbs that only grew in that part of the country. It was a decision made on impulse. She was happy for Kenshin, but also felt loneliness creeping into her heart. Megumi and Kenshin would often joke about not marrying and becoming old and irritable, scaring children with their canes and bad temper.

A few days had turned into weeks and she was now staying as a guest at the elegant Kamiya estate by Lady Kamiya's insistence. She once overheard the regal Lady telling her husband she wanted Megumi as her daughter in law, since their son needed a smart wife to prevent him from squandering the family fortune.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was enjoying herself immensely. The frequent balls she'd attended were a welcomed a vacation from her work-loaded life. She was grateful for the company. But she missed home. She missed her work.

It was no surprise that the day Megumi received a letter from Lady Kaoru, telling her of an attempted kidnapping and Kenshin badly injured, she decided her vacation was over and to return home as quickly as possible.

She got up from the chair she'd been sipping tea on and walked over to Sano's quarters.

She hesitated for a moment and knocked on the door.

There was no answer, so she knocked again, this time calling out, "Hey rooster head, open up!"

There was a loud shuffling on the other side of the door, a thud and a small yelp of pain, to which she smiled.

The door was then opened to reveal a bare chested Sano clad only in the breeches he'd been wearing the night before, "Hey fox, are you here to finally agree to my proposal?"

Megumi rolled her eyes, "That wasn't a were drunk."

"I'm not drunk now, will you marry me?" He asked cheekily.

Megumi huffed with indignation, "You're hungover, it's almost the same." She said.

Sano looked pensieve for a moment, "How about a romantic candelit dinner tonight? Just you and me baby." He said with what he thought was a charming grin.

"Maybe the day hell freezes over."

"Ouch, fox. That was harsh."

"Whatever. Listen, I need to return home as soon as possible." Megumi's statement surprised Sano and he asked, "Why so sudden?"

"Didn't you hear the news?" She asked back and continued when Sano's face took a confused look. "Kaoru was kidnapped 3 days ago, Kenshin saved her but he was badly injured."

Sano's face was serious and he straightened up, "Shit!" He cursed, "I'm coming with you."

Megumi gave him a proud look, "I don't need you to accompany me home, rooster."

"Listen fox, It's not only your precious Kenshin that was injured. My little sister was fucking kidnapped so I'm going too." He said.

Megumi ignored his cursing and shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Sano grinned, "Besides, I can't let a young lady such as yourself travel alone through the country. It's dangerous." He said.

Megumi rolled her eyes for the second time, "I think I'm more endangered traveling with you."

"Harsh again, doc."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey across the country to the southern regions was anything but boring. Sano and Megumi kept bickering and arguing until the point the doctor decided to ignore him and instead opened a herbal medicine related book. Sano humphed and turned to look out the window. He couldn't take the silence for more than a few minutes though.

"Hey, fox."

Megumi ignored him.

"Heeeey, fox."

Megumi concentrated harder on the book.

"Yo, doc."

Megumi snapped her book shut in irritation, not even bothering to mark her page. "What?" She asked exasperated.

"Will you marry me?" He asked again.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a jerk."

"Why?"

Megumi growled in irritation. "Good God, Sano! You're worse than a five year old! You don't need a wife, you need a nanny."

"Fine. Will you marry me and be my nanny? You can even spank me if I'm naughty." He said and winked.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "No!"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Aw, come on!"

"Okay."

Sano choked, his eyes turned wide and his face adopted a scared look.

Megumi laughed, "I can't believe you fell for that!" She kept laughing.

"Damn, doc. You're breaking my heart."

Needless to say, Megumi had never been so happy when the carriage stopped in front of the Himura mansion and she was finally able to step out of the accursed carriage.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

sooooooo? like it? hate it? in between? I really enjoyed wirting Sano's and Megumi's scences, they were a nice change from all the drama... and Kaoru putting Tomoe in her place like that... I don't really hate Tomoe or anything but I needed a female villain and she was the only character I could think of as a bitch- oops, I mean... villain... hehehehe Kenshin and Kaoru are getting along and Kaoru is finally starting to fall in love with him *sigh* i mean who wouldn't after seeing him riding a white stallion to the rescue like a knight in shining armor... but I sorta miss writing their dramatic arguing and fights... hmmm...

anywaaaaay... please please please review! I'd really like to know what you thought about this chapter! ;)

XoXo


	14. Chapter 14

Here's chapter 14, enjoy! 8)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Wedding on Hate

Chapter 14

Kaoru loved surprises. Her father spoiled her with them every so often. She still remembered the day her father took her to the stables on her 16th birthday and showed her a magnificent white stallion. "His name is Allegria, it means happiness in a foreign language. He's yours now." He'd said, and Kaoru hugged her father and took to training her new horse herself. Three years had passed since then and she still remembered the day clearly.

But that was nothing compared to the surprise of seeing her brother again. Kaoru was just getting ready for bed when she heard the approaching carriage. Curious, she looked out the balcony and immediately recognized the vehicle as one from her parents' estate. When she saw Sano stepping out, she squealed in delight.

"What is it?" Came Kenshin's voice from behind her.

"It's Sano!" She replied and she hurried out of the room, remembering to pull a robe over her white silk nightgown. Running out of the door, she tackled her brother in a fierce hug, and he hugged with just as much intensity, lifting her a few inches from the floor and twirling her once.

"Are you alright? I heard about the kidnapping." Sano said.

Kaoru scoffed, "I'm fine, Sano. Is that why you came?"

"Of course! I needed to check up on my little sister." Replied Sano, "And I couldn't let this lovely lady travel alone, she's my future wife after all."

At that moment, Megumi stepped out of the carriage and said, "Keep dreaming, rooster head."

Kenshin walked out of the mansion much more dignified than Kaoru had and smiled in greeting, "Welcome back, Megumi. Sano, it's good to see you again."

Kaoru approached her husband, "Kenshin! You're not supposed to be out of bed." She scolded lightly and Kenshin merely grinned and took her hand in his. "I can walk just fine, Kaoru." The bandages were still visible under his linen white shirt.

Sano gazed at the mansion and whistled, "This is a nice place you've got here, Kenshin."

"Thank you Sano. Please, make yourselves at home." Replied Kenshin.

Kenshin instructed for Sano's luggage to be taken to his old room and for his own belongings to be moved into the master bedroom. He glanced at Kaoru as he gave the instructions and she nodded.

"Will you be staying here, Megumi?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh please do, Megumi. That would be wonderful!" Kaoru exclaimed, still excited about the surprise.

Megumi thought about it for a second before sighing, "Alright. At least until your injuries get better." She said.

They made arrangements to have breakfast together the next day before retiring to sleep since it was already late.

Walking back into their room, Kaoru made sure Kenshin was comfortably lying back on the bed before settling next to him. She'd slept beside him for two days now and she was already used to his presence.

Kenshin wrapped his arm around her just like he had the previous nights and she curled up beside him.

"You had your things moved to this room." Pointed out Kaoru, breaking the silence. The room was now dark and her blush was barely visible, though he could feel her face heating up.

"Is that alright?" He asked.

Kaoru nodded, "I'm glad you did." She then turned her face to look up into his eyes, "I want this to work." She said.

"This?" Asked Kenshin while playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"Us." She said simply.

Kenshin smiled, "Me too, Kaoru." He shifted a little so he could look directly into her eyes, "You know, my feelings for you haven't changed."

Kaoru gazed shortly at him, "Kenshin, I want to be honest with you." She said.

He placed a finger to his lips silencing her, "I know Kaoru, you don't have to say it. Just know that I'll wait for you." He said. Kaoru gave him an appreciative smile and rested her head back in the soft pillow. She was glad he understood and was not pressuring her to return his feelings, because honestly, she really didn't know what they were herself. She was fond of him, sure, and had a growing attraction to him. Everything about him lured her to him, most especially those piercing amethyst eyes swirling with small flickers of gold. She smiled and allowed sleep to claim her.

Xxxxxxxxx

The sun had risen but it was barely visible through the dark clouds looming in the sky. Autumn was fast approaching and the leaves on the trees were starting to lose their green coloring.

The atmosphere in the Himura estate was lively in contrast to the weather, especially in the dining room where the Lord and Lady Himura were having breakfast with their guests, along with the young Yahiko.

"He was utterly drunk and after the ball, he cornered me and declared he would marry me before passing out on the floor." Megumi finished telling the story. Sano looked completely embarrassed while everyone else laughed loudly.

Yahiko's laughter was louder than anyone else's, "That was dumb." Said the young boy.

"You're the dumb one, kid!" Replied Sano.

Kaoru had tears of laughter in her eyes, "What did you do afterwards, Megumi?"

"I left him there in the floor completely passed out from all the alcohol and went straight to bed." She said haughtily.

"That was cruel, fox. I woke up the next day with a neck ache and a hangover. Is that anyway to treat your future husband?" Said Sano.

"I don't know, rooster head, I'll let you know when I meet him." Replied Megumi with a smug grin.

"Ha! Rooster head!" Exclaimed Yahiko and started another roll of laughter.

Sano groaned, "Remind me again, Kaoru, why are we having breakfast with this kid?"

Kaoru ignored Yahiko's yell of 'I'm not a kid!' and answered, "We're resuming Yahiko's studies today after breakfast, so I wanted him to join us."

Sano looked sympathetically at Yahiko, "Good luck with that, kid. Kaoru's like an ogre when she tutors."

Yahiko sighed, "Tell me about it."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Exclaimed Kaoru in indignation.

"No need to get angry, Kaoru," Said Kenshin patting Kaoru's hand, "I'm sure they're just joking."

Sano and Yahiko turned to look at each other and mumbled at the same time, "Yeah, right."

Kaoru stuck out her tongue at Sano who grinned, "Very mature, missy." Remembering something else, he continued speaking, "And speaking of immaturity, Misao was devastated because you would not be able to attend her wedding."

Kaoru sighed, "Yes, I know. I sent her a letter explaining the situation. I expect she did not react well to the news of me and Kenshin missing her wedding."

Sano nodded and handed Kaoru a letter, "She gave me this for you."

Kaoru took the letter and opened it. There were two pieces of paper, one of them had Misao's writing on it and the other was a rough pencil sketch of Misao crying her eyes out. Kaoru laughed and handed Kenshin the sketch before reading the contents of said letter,

"Dearest Kaoru,

I am so sorry to hear of your recent kidnapping. Thankfully, your most gorgeous husband was able to rescue you. I do hope Kenshin will recover soon, because even though I understand you cannot make the trip at the moment, I cannot help but feel utterly depressed by the absence of my bestest of friends at my beautiful wedding. In case you were curious to my current state, I've enclosed a detailed drawing of myself, perfectly capturing the moment I received the news. However, I know of a way in which you can repay me; after the wedding, Aoshi and I will postpone our honeymoon in order to visit you in your new home. Afterwards, we can go on a double honeymoon! That way you can tell me every detail about your new adventures including the thrill of being kidnapped and rescued by your very own handsome knight! After that, you will not miss any important event in my life, including every anniversary, Christmas and birthday.

With much love,

Misao Makimachi, future Mrs. Shinimori"

Kaoru sighed and handed the letter to Kenshin, "We have to do something, she's threatened with a double honeymoon."

Kenshin's face paled and Sano cringed, "A double honeymoon with the weasel girl and the ice man?" he shuddered, "That sounds scary."

Kenshin nodded, "How about a ball once they arrive to welcome the newly-wedded couple?"

Kaoru grinned, "Yes, Misao loves balls, especially if we throw it in her honor."

Once everyone was finished with their meal, Kaoru stood up, "Yahiko, get your history book and meet me in the parlor, we have much to catch up to."

Yahiko groaned and slumped in his seat.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, "I mean it Yahiko. Go. Now."

Yahiko stood and left the room, much to everyone else's amusement and prepared himself for the torture of study, even though he enjoyed his sessions with Kaoru. He felt like he had an older sister, but was unlikely to ever voice those thoughts aloud.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoe was furious. Not only had she been humiliated completely by the Lady Kaoru, she had also noticed Kenshin's relationship with said Lady was improving. They hadn't fought or argued at all for several weeks. What's more, she had been forced to stay in her chambers for almost 3 days now, waiting for the mistress of the estate to decide what should be done. She knew she'd been reckless in reacting so the day of the confrontation, but she had been so worried about the red haired man that all rational thought had vanished from her head at that moment. She had to do something and she had to do it quickly. The first step would be to apologize to the Lady of the estate or risk a punishment that would drive her away from her beloved. The thought of apologizing to Kaoru made her insides revolt in anger. Why that silly girl had been chosen by Kenshin was beyond her and she was mad with envy. Kaoru was everything she could only ever dream to be. Born into her fortune by her family's merit and not her own, Tomoe was sure the noble Lady had never done a day's work in her life. It was so unfair how easy things came for some, especially when she'd struggled all her life and worked hard to get what she wanted. Her father had taught her how to administer an estate and could never afford to pay for the education noble ladies had. While she was working alongside her father, Kaoru had been learning music, art, history, foreign languages and even politics; everything needed for a society belle to become the perfect wife. And to have one of those ladies steal away the man she'd been in love with since her teenage years was eating her on the inside. Nevertheless, when Kenshin appeared at her door, she received him politely, hoping for the best. He looked much better than the last time she saw him, pale, unconscious and covered in blood.

"Master Himura, how may I be of assistance?" She said as she bowed.

"Kaoru has told me what happened, Tomoe. I am very disappointed in you." He said sternly.

She bowed her head in shame and he continued, "Kaoru is my wife and mistress of this house. I expected you to show her kindness and respect."

"I understand, and I apologize. I was just so very worried about your health, my Lord. Please forgive me, it will not happen again." She said, her eyes still fixed on the floor.

Kenshin sighed, "It is not me you should be apologizing to but Kaoru, after all, it is her choice whether you stay under our employment."

Tomoe's eyes widened and she looked up at him pleadingly, "Please don't turn me away, Lord Himura. I shall apologize to the Lady Kaoru and I will be nothing but respectful to her. Just please..." She trailed off, the tears were now threatening to come out.

Kenshin stared for a moment and his eyes softened, "I'll talk to Kaoru, just make sure this never happens again." He said and left a very shocked Tomoe. Once the door was closed, she took the nearest thing she could grab and flung it to the other side of the room in fury.

Taking deep breaths to calm down, she sat at the small wooden table near the window and started to write a letter to her brother, her only living relative. She could always rely on him for advice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soujiro was pacing across his room, waiting for Lord Shishio. He was told the news of Jineh's death that afternoon and he felt worry creeping throughout his body. Was Kaoru safe? It was torture waiting around for Shishio to inform him on what the next step in their plan was. His days of late had been spent mostly in training his swordsmanship. Apparently, he had the gift of speed and according to Shishio, he had much hidden potential and the man himself had taken to train him. Soujiro could feel how his skills were drastically improving, and was itching to cross his blade against the man who'd stolen his beloved. But Shishio said he was not yet ready. He would wait, and when the time came he'll set Kaoru free from her imprisonment and take her far away from the people who'd make them both so miserable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barely two days after the arrival of Lord Sanosuke and Miss Megumi at the Himura estate, the staff was busy again preparing a grand dinner and another room to receive two more guests at the estate: the recently wedded Mr. and Mrs. Shinomori. Even though it meant more work, the large staff in the estate was buzzing with excitement. Only a month ago, they received their new mistress who was sweet and kind to them, and two days past, the Lady's brother came along with Dr. Takani to liven things up. The maids especially were thrilled about the turn of events regarding Miss Yukishiro. Apparently, she had been removed from household duties and the Lady Kaoru had taken upon herself to supervise all household work along with Tae. Miss Yukishiro was to only take care of the estate's finances. The staff couldn't be happier, they all liked their mistress, she was kind, smiled at them and would often engage them in conversation. And to top it all, there would be a ball thrown in honor of Mr. and Mrs. Shinomori.

The moment the carriage was spotted nearing the estate's gates, the Lord and Lady Himura along with the Lord Sanosuke and Dr. Takani, stepped outside to welcome the guests. The carriage stopped and Mr. Shinimori came out, he held out his hand for his new wife to hold onto and she stepped out of the carriage as well. The maids stationed outside started whispering amongst themselves, marveling at the beautiful silk in Mrs. Shinomori's sky blue dress. Misao's gaze spotted her sapphire eyed friend and practically jumped, squealing in delight, "Kaoru! I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed while hugging Kaoru.

Kaoru laughed and returned the embrace, "Me too, Misao. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

They separated and watched as Aoshi approached Kenshin and they shook hands in greeting.

"Welcome to our home, Mr. and Mrs. Shinomori." Said Kenshin.

Misao sighed dramatically and took her husband's arm, "Mr. and Mrs. Shinomori, doesn't it sound nice?" She said to which Aoshi nodded, with barely any trace of emotion on his features, though Kaoru could clearly see the happiness in the man's ice blue eyes.

"Oh, look Aoshi! Sano and Megumi are here!" Misao said, "Hello rooster head! Hi Megumi!"

Sano grinned, "Hi there weasel girl."

Kaoru took Misao's free hand, "Guess what, Misao? We're throwing a masquerade ball in honor of your arrival and recent marriage"

Misao squealed in delight for the second time, "Oh Kaoru, you really are the bestest of friends!" And she threw her arms around Kaoru once again enveloping her friend in a hug, Kaoru laughed and winked at Kenshin's direction.

The petite girl released Kaoru and took her hand, dragging her behind to the entrance of the mansion, "Come on, Kaoru, we have much to talk about."

After seeing that the new guests were properly settled, Kaoru led Misao to a small parlor on the back of the estate, a tray of tea, cups and saucers was already waiting for the young Ladies.

As was expected, Misao started the conversation, "How are you Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled, "I'm fine Misao."

"I mean after everything that happened on your wedding day. After Soujiro." Misao said in a very uncharacteristic serious tone.

Kaoru took her cup and sipped while thinking on the answer, "I'm dealing with it. It was hard at first, especially the first week," and she started telling Misao everything since that night they parted ways. There was no one she could confide in as she did Misao, and it was a huge relief to be able to tell her every thought and feeling without fear of being judged. The sapphire eyed girl had spent over a month at the Himura estate now and ever since her arrival, she had been immersed in a turmoil of unknown emotions and situations. So she told everything, from the way she had quarreled with her husband to Tomoe's defiance, the kidnapping, the worry she'd felt at Kenshin's wound and her growing attraction and affection for him.

"You're falling for him, and I think it's about time." Misao stated once Kaoru had finished speaking.

"I don't know Misao, maybe I am. But I can't stop feeling guilty about it." Kaoru confided.

Misao rolled her eyes, "Why would you feel guilty about falling in love with your own husband?" She asked.

Kaoru struggled for a moment for a way to explain herself, "Because I'm forgetting about Sou. I somehow feel like I'm betraying him, betraying the love we had for each other and the promises we made. I did not have enough faith in him when that woman showed up and he never gave up on me even after he was imprisoned unjustly. I feel like I shouldn't be enjoying myself or falling in love with someone else after everything he went through." Kaoru looked embarrassedly at Misao.

Misao sighed, "But you said it yourself, Kaoru, 'the love we had' past tense. That's all in the past and while it does influence our future, you have to move on to it. Don't think about what's happened, think about today. Today you're married to a man who loves you and you're falling for him as well. Today you can create a wonderful life for you and make Kenshin happy. Stop hiding your feelings just because you're afraid."

Kaoru frowned, "I'm not afraid." She protested.

"Yes you are" Misao countered, Kaoru glared slightly at her petite friend and the green eyed girl continued, "Then why can't you accept your feelings, Kaoru? I know you, I see the look in your eyes when you talk about Kenshin. Why can't you say you're in love with him?" Misao asked.

Kaoru lowered her gaze, "You're right Misao. I am a coward. I can't say that I love Kenshin because I fear he will be taken from me, the same way Soujiro and I got separated."

Misao's eyes softened, "Then you'll have to trust him. He's waited this long for you, he deserves your faith and trust."

Kaoru inhaled deeply and smiled, "You're right, Misao. Soujiro's out of my life and part of a cherished past. I shouldn't be afraid anymore because Kenshin loves me" and then she added in a whisper, "just as I love him." Kaoru then laughed, "When did you get so smart, Misao?"

"I've always been smart, Kaoru. You've just been too dumb to notice." Misao stated smugly.

"I'm not dumb." Said Kaoru.

"Yes you ar-" Misao was interrupted by a small cushion landing on her face, Kaoru's laugh filling the room. Misao took another cushion from the couch and raised it to strike Kaoru with it. The door opened at that moment and an amused Kenshin cleared his throat, "Am I interrupting something?" he said.

Misao quickly hid the cushion behind her back and grinned, "Nothing for you to be concerned about Kenshin."

"In that case, may I steal my wife for a moment Misao?" He said.

"Please do! I need to get ready for dinner anyway." Misao said and addressed Kaoru waving her hand, "Go on, Kaoru. I'll see you at dinner."

Kaoru stood and walked over to Kenshin, he extended his hand and she took it without thought.

"I want to show you something." He said.

"A surprise?" Kaoru asked eagerly.

"Of sorts."

"Then lead the way, Lord Himura."

Together, they walked through corridors and reached a wide set of mahogany doors, she recognized them from her first tour with Tae but they had been locked. Tae had told her it was a room only Kenshin had access to. Kenshin took out a set of keys and opened the doors, leading Kaoru inside. He switched the lights on and Kaoru widened her eyes in surprise.

The room had a lot of space, with barely any furniture, it had a wooden floor and different weapons lined the walls.

"This is the training room where I spent most of my childhood learning the art of swordmanship from my Uncle." Informed Kenshin, "You once told me your father taught you how to use your sword before your mother cancelled such activities."

Kaoru crossed the room and gazed at the swords in the wall, her fingers tracing the hilt in the closest blade.

"You remembered." She whispered. Kenshin was able to hear since he stood behind her.

"You may continue your training if you so wish to. This room is also available to you." He whispered back in her ear.

Kaoru grabbed the hilt of the sword and took it from the wall. "How about a warm up?" She grinned.

Kenshin smiled, "Are you sure? Your dress might be ruined my Lady."

Kaoru arched her brow, "I have enough dresses thanks to my generous husband."

Kenshin drew his sword, "Well then, let's see your skills Madam."

Kaoru drew her sword as well and held her in a fighting stance, "As you wish, my Lord." She said, getting the feeling of the familiar weapon in her hands. Instead of waiting for him to make the first move, she stroke first, bringing her sword down. Kenshin blocked the strike with ease, "Not bad, Mrs. Himura." He used little force to push her blade, turning around he brought his sword sideways, Kaoru turned quickly and met his sword with hers. The sound of steel clashing over and over again rang through the room as they parried, and in a matter of minutes, Kaoru had been disarmed, Kenshin's sword pointed at her at a safe distance.

"It seems I won." He smirked and lowered his sword.

"Only because I am so out of practice" she said stubbornly.

Kenshin approached her, pleased when she didn't move back and he circled her waist with her arms. "Then that's something we shall have to remedy." He said huskily.

Kaoru smiled, "I'd like that very much."

"You are amazing, Kaoru." He said before claiming her lips with his own. Kaoru reacted quickly and wound her arms around his neck, responding to the kiss with as much fervor as him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boy, your time has come." Said Shishio while Soujiro bowed before him.

"There shall be a masquerade party at the Himura estate in two days' time. It shall be the perfect opportunity for you to get in and get your woman. That way she'll be out of harm once we raid the estate."

"Yes, Colonel Shishio." Said Soujiro and left the room once he was dismissed.

A woman stepped out of the darkness in the room and went to sit beside Shishio, he took her waist and she leaned into him.

"Why send the boy to get her? Enishi's report said the girl has fallen for Himura, the Captain won't be successful." Said the woman.

"Precisely Yumi. Jineh failed to kill her. If we can't kill the wench, let's have her break the boy's heart. Then we will let him know it was the General himself who hired you and I will have his complete allegiance." Shishio said and accepted a glass of wine from Yumi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

somehow, I don't feel completely satisfied with this chapter... that's why I took longer to update. I have all the story planned out in my head but writing down the scenes and building the tension in this chapter was kinda hard... I've started with chapter 15 already and it's flowing much better than this one so please tell me what you think! reviews really make me happy and inspire me! ;)

XoXo


End file.
